Many Nights in Tokyo
by Ibrahil
Summary: Jensen es un arquitecto que debe viajar a Japón, cuando era niño sufrió de una golpiza que le dejo en coma. Lo que no sabe es la verdad tras su recuperación, y el como un médium estrafalario, Jared Padalecki, vera a través de su alma.
1. Historia

**Many Nights in Tokyo**

Autor: Ibrahil.

Fandom: CWRPS – Supernatural / Natsuume Yuujinchou / RPS Japanese Actors.

Parejas/Personajes: Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles – Ian Somerhalder – Julie McAdams– Jeffrey Dean Morgan – Samantha Ferris – Alona Tal – Jim Beaver – Alan y Donna Ackles – Yuu Shirota.

Rating: NC-17

Palabras: 18.800

Warning: Underage (Cambios de edades por parte de Jared hasta los 10-27) Death Character (por todas partes)

Categoría: AU/Fantasía/Uso intense de muy mala mitología japonesa/Una frikada de una friki para otra

Disclaimer: Aquí.

Resumen: Jensen es un arquitecto que debe viajar a Japón, cuando era niño sufrió de una golpiza que le dejo en coma y al borde de la muerte. Lo que no sabe es la verdad tras su recuperación, y el como un médium estrafalario, Jared Padalecki, vera a través de su alma para hacerle saber la verdad.

Nota de Autora: Te amo, babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy vane_chan6 no tengo suficientes corazones para ti :( solo tengo uno, y este fic :) que es todo tuyo y todo tu culpa, sin ti no lo hubiera escrito. Hay muchas cosas aquí que sabes que son solo para ti, bueno el fic es tuyo :D considéralo de tu propiedad tuya y solo tuya. Feliz cumpleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee mi otra mitad, mi media naranja, mi Sammy, mi Jared, mi Ian, mi Jo, mi Dean embarazado, mi Jared vampiro, mi Jay esclavo, mi bebe en fin :X

La canción que inspiro el fic: _**Her Name Is Alice por Shinedown**_

_**Nota de autora dos: Este fic tiene un monton de dibujos, si los quieren ver los conseguiran en mi journal.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 Historia.<strong>

**Universidad de Cornell – Ithaca, Nueva York**

**Capilla Sagrada**

**1 de Marzo de 2005**

Día lluvioso. Martes y día lluvioso, es su cumpleaños. Nadie a su alrededor lo sabe, ni siquiera los dos o tres miembros de _Sphinx Head _que están sentado en las bancas frontales. No es de extrañar, el no los conoce, pero la insignia que cuelga de sus sacos les da una clara idea de que forman parte de su misma sociedad secreta.

_Sociedad secreta. ¿Quién lo diría?_

Ha estado en _Sphinx Head_ por tres semanas, ya se consiguió una visita del líder que le manifestó lo orgulloso que estaba de tenerlo entre sus filas, como si fueran guerreros o algo, pero SH es mucho mejor, como cien veces, que _Quill & Dagger._

No es un republicano, a duras penas soporta la charla de su padre de política o de su hermano Josh dando su punto de vista, se lleva bien con su familia si, pero es un artista liberal y no le importa si la política de Crimson es nada de artilugios metálicos en el cuerpo. Incluyendo el piercing que tiene entre su dedo corazón y su dedo índice.

Su madre siempre le dijo lo extraño que era, desde que cumplió los cinco y despertó del coma en el que llevaba cinco meses, su comportamiento cambio, no estaba interesado en cosas banales como los demás niños, solo quería sentarse en un escritorio y dibujar, hacer diseños, y dejar la vida afuera de las cuatro paredes de lado.

La actitud que adopto luego de su despertar le ha durado hasta ahora, con algunos leves cambios que no lograron cambiar la matriz del problema que su madre decía que tenía. Era callado, le gustaba el silencio y tener un lápiz entre los dedos, moviéndolo de un lado a otro sobre un papel blanco. No esta demás decir que desde los cinco años y medio sabia que seria un arquitecto.

En el paso de su adolescencia no hizo muchos amigos, siempre le conocieron como el chico que anotaba las jugadas mas impresionantes para las Llamas de Richardson y quien hacia obras de teatro benéficas y quien había diseñado el centro de atención al estudiante. Ese era Jensen Ackles en el colegio, un chico que no hablaba más de lo necesario y que tenia un romance con el lápiz y el papel.

Cuando entro a Cornell no fue una sorpresa para sus padres, estos lo esperaban con ansias, aunque no por eso fue menos gratificante. Jensen lo celebro con una sonrisa y volviendo a su habitación a terminar con su diseño de una perfecta iglesia portátil. Si, sus inventos no eran todos como las grandes catedrales de parís. Y Jensen tenía una obsesión por las catedrales.

Era todo culpa de su madre, no en el mal sentido, pero cuando Alan le pidió que por favor comenzara a llevarlo a la iglesia, sudoroso y con lágrimas sin derramar en sus ojos, Donna sospecho que algo iba mal, pero no pregunto, decidió confiar en su esposo. Llevo a Jensen todos los domingos a la parroquia de Richardson, y lo llevo a la catedral de Dallas y a una iglesia en Houston cuando fueron de visita a una de sus hermanas. Donna lo hizo católico consumido, al igual que la religión calaba en ella también.

El aprendió a rezar antes de hacer matemáticas, pero después de hacer mediciones. Era la razón por la que llevaba un relicario en forma de cruz colgado en su cuello.

En la universidad, perteneció a la Comunidad Católica de la misma, pero nunca fue un gran fan de los discursos, así que se limitaba a sentarse detrás de todos y rezar en silencio. Eso era lo que hacia hoy, en un día lluvioso, el día de su cumpleaños.

Nadie había venido desde Richardson ha visitarle, nadie de Texas en realidad. Tenia a Danneel, su compañera de habitación mas no de carrera, que le había regañado un pastelito de durazno a medianoche, pero el pastel no le había durado mas de veinte minutos, igual, no le gustaban muchos los presentes.

"_:D Ya me voy a casa, vienes?"_

El mensaje de Danneel era corto, pero formo un escándalo estruendoso en la iglesia cuando lo recibió, había olvidado silenciar su celular, así que con las mejillas pintadas de rojo, salió del centro religioso y se dirigió con paso lento a la entrada.

"_La misa aun no ha terminado, estaré aquí un rato mas, te importa?"_

"_Por supuesto que si, mama esta aquí, TU mama"_

Aparentemente, estaba errado, a alguien le importaba – a parte de Danneel – que fuera su cumpleaños, un martes lluvioso un día antes de su graduación.

* * *

><p><strong>Universidad de Cornell – Ithaca, Nueva York<strong>

**Sibley Hall**

**2 de Marzo de 2005**

El día soñado.

El día soñado de su vida por casi cuatro años y medio; el día que había estado esperando desde que se sentó en su salón de clases y conoció a su profesor de mediciones.

Era una persona inexpresiva, pero las personas a su alrededor podían decir que hoy estaba feliz, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y la mirada le brillaba con emoción que no podía comprender del todo. Danneel decía que era algo normal, pero el no le creía, no era normal en alguien como el.

El Salón Sibley había sido su casa por cuatro años, se rumoreaba que estaba embrujado, pero… Jensen no creía en fantasmas, no era así de estúpido, y si la gente le decía que los había, el las desacreditaba y seguía su camino.

Mack solía burlarse de el.

— Pareces un jodido aristocrático. – le había dicho una vez luego de que esta le enseñara su record escolar, donde un fuerte 06 era lo mas horroroso que alguien de dieces podía haber visto jamás.

—No lo soy. – respondió, pero paso días pensando si de verdad era tan frio y perfeccionista.

Un arquitecto debe serlo, preciso, frio, metódico.

No quiere ser así.

—No quiero ser así.

Su madre le esperaba en su habitación la noche anterior, tan hermosa como siempre. Ahora le observa desde las sillas desplegadas por todo el gran salón de Sibley.

—Que suertudo eres. Después de todos estos años de lamentarte en una esquina, tu graduación es casi en tu cumpleaños y con tu madre y tu hermana. – Danneel le dijo al oído todo eso antes de entrar al gran salón, palmeándole la espalda con una sonrisa.

Y tal vez es un poco borrosa, pero el solo recuerda haberse quejado de su familia dos veces con Dani, una estando borracho, y la otra una noche que había peleado con su padre por una tontería.

Las peleas en su familia no eran comunes, pero le hacían cuestionarse su existencia.

Y ahora, en esa tarde noche, se llego a preguntar que estaba haciendo con su vida; tal vez ser arquitecto no era su camino sino la elección de alguien mas. ¿Pero quien? El era quien había hecho todas las decisiones que había tenido que tomar, el había trazado su existencia, había entrado en Cornell por su cuenta, en la mejor universidad para arquitectos que existía.

Crimson era su próximo destino, y ya había conseguido una plaza que le ayudaría a quedarse al menos tres años como empleado de la misma. Crimson era, en resumen, el gremio de arquitectos ingles al que todos querían pertenecer.

Desde que comenzó a desarrollar su pasión por el diseño arquitectónico, su padre le hablo de Crimson, y de Jeffrey Dean Morgan, el jefe principal del gremio. Su padre le lleno la cabeza de ideas y Jensen se trazo superarlas, pero ni el mismo consideraba que todo era culpa de su progenitor, puesto que este lo de menos que deseaba era que su hijo se convirtiera en lo que hoy estaba por convertirse.

Un arquitecto.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, cariño. – susurro Donna, abrazándole y acariciando la base de su cuello con sus uñas pintadas de melocotón. El sentimiento era mil veces mejor que antes, como si el pasado quedara anulado por el brillo de su alegría.

Estaban sentados en las escaleras exteriores, Danneel hablaba animadamente con Mack sobre cosas de chicas, y el estaba allí, teniendo un momento para relajarse en los brazos de su madre.

—Gracias, mama. – y Dani le ha dicho que se lo permite solo por esta noche, que esta en su derecho y no sabe que tontería mas, aunque la muy puta esta por reírse cuando una lagrima solitaria escapa de sus ojos, de cansancio, de regocijo, es solo una lagrima.

Parte del plan esta completo, diría su padre si estuviera allí.

Es casi injusto que después de todo ese alcohol que haya consumido, y que la resaca pase, le perdone, a su padre, por no venir. Josh puede ir a joderse.

— Asi que, gran hombre, ¿Cual es el siguiente paso ahora? – Danneel pregunta de forma burlona, alzando una ceja y dando un bostezo, esta colorada de todo el ponche que bebió.

—Siguiente paso, presidente de Crimson. – le dije, alzando su copa vacía hacia ella. Su madre ríe, pero se le nota orgullosa.

— ¿Te quedaras en Crimson toda tu vida? – ella no parece creerle. – eso es raro, pensé que diseñarías para tu patria. – esta bromeando, y el solo responde con otra broma.

A las tres de la mañana, ambos están ebrios y su madre en un avión de vuelta a Texas con su hermana.

Danneel le habla de cosas existenciales al borde de su cama, y Jensen va por la quinta copa de Whisky, es su ultima noche juntos en esa residencia, antes de entregarla a alguien que seguramente destruirá su hermoso mural de Acklestopia, ese que había dibujado en la pared en una tarde de aburrimiento y que cada mes le agradaba un detalle nuevo.

Extrañaría su hermoso mural.

— ¿Solo el mural, cabrón? – gruño Danneel dando la vuelta en la cama y alcanzando una almohada para lanzarle.

—Te extrañare a ti también, sobre todo el sexo. – balbucea debajo de la almohada.

— ¿Te refieres al sexo experimental? – ella se ríe de su propio comentario.

—Si, fue gracioso. – le dice, bosteza y se queda dormido.

Va a extrañarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Dublín, Irlanda<strong>

**2011**

Decir que Europa esta siendo invadida silenciosamente por los asiáticos es mas bien decir poco, muy poco a decir verdad, así que el trabajo que acepto hace apenas diez horas, no es tan sorpréndete como lo hubiera sido hace algunos años. El que lo elijan hoy para el proyecto es mucho menos extraño de lo que debería ser, el sabe que es el mejor, modestia aparte.

Después de seis años trabajando para Crimson, Jensen forma parte de los tres arquitecto de cabecera y ha ejecutado proyectos tan impresionantes como bizarros algunos; nadie creo en el cuando llego recién graduado, y ahora le veneraban casi hasta el extremo de que si pedía que besaran el piso bajo sus pies, eran capaces muchos de los arquitectos que le precedían de hacerlo.

Fue la mejor promesa de Cornell, y ahora es la mejor arma de Crimson. Lo que no solo es bueno para el, sino para el gremio en si. Sin el, esta claro que el gremio ya estaría en bancarrota, debido a la fuerte crisis económica europea y americana, incluso sus propias accionas iban en picada.

Era el orgulloso dueño del Hotel Buen Marie, que había pertenecido a uno de socios de Crimson y que había terminado en sus manos después de un contrato bien hecho con la familia del difunto. También poseía una taberna que había remodelado a su gusto y era socio de un bar a las afueras de Londres.

Vivía en Dublín desde hacia cuatro años, todo por su deseo de conocer el resto de la campiña inglesa, había terminado mas allá en Britania.

Cerca de donde vivía había al menos os castillo en ruinas, y eso le bastaba para sentirse a gusto con el lugar. Allí llevo a cabo la creación de su casa, de la que se sintió orgulloso hasta la ultima piedra, el mismo la diseño, especialmente para el y para nadie mas; era la arquitectura de la que mas estaba orgulloso. Hasta _Arquitectural Digest _ le había reservado un artículo cuando había tenido la oportunidad de dar una larga entrevista.

Era famoso en el mundo de la moda, aunque ni el mismo lo creyera, no solo por su atractivo sino por su gran aporte al diseño del cuarto festival que celebraba la semana de la moda en Paris, _oh Paris, _adoro cada segundo que paso en esa mágica ciudad.

Había sido portada de _Vanity, _y había sido victima de un escándalo que lo había forzado a descubrir su homosexualidad.

—Lo siento, mama. – le dijo por teléfono cuando esta le pidió la verdad.

Con los años, su personalidad calculadora había quedado de lado, ahora era… mas cálido y gentil, y tenia sentimientos que no sabia de donde había sacado. Si, ahora era tonto y capaz de reírse de una broma que no tenía absoluta gracia.

—No estoy enfadada por eso, cariño, me molesta que nunca me lo habías dicho.

Se entero de su homosexualidad con Danneel, la primera vez que ella intento incitarlo a tener sexo no funciono, y de allí las mujeres se hicieron completamente in-atractivas para el.

En su paso por Crimson tuvo muchos amantes, ni uno solo se quedo en su cama por mas de una noche, pero con ellos aprendió a descifrar los misterios de su sexualidad. Como los sentimientos para empezar.

Se sintió devastado, y eso era decir mucho, cuando la misma revista que meses antes había pedido por una entrevista, termino enzarzándole en un escándalo con una modelo brasileña, aunque no le afecto tanto como cuando uno de sus clientes le retiro el pedido de diseñar un gran edificio por ser "gay".

Cada vez que lo recuerda suspira.

Así que la casa en Dublín le había venido de maravilla, mucho más hermosa de lo que había planeado cuando la diseño, era su mejor trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Dublin, Irlanda<strong>

**Suburbio de Rathgar**

**25 de Octubre de 2011**

Tenia una reunión con Jeffrey Dean Morgan, el jefe de Crimson, quien le explicaría los detalles del trabajo que se le había asignado para dentro de dos semanas… dos semanas para dejar Dublín atrás por lo que seria un largo año, si la construcción no se detenía por problemas.

Japón no era el país más habitable después del tsunami, pero aun era, sin lugar a segundas opiniones, el país que mas rápido se había recuperado de su tragedia.

Así que construir era una gran idea, si después de todo le pagarían mejor que cualquier empresa europea.

—Es un día muy especial. – dijo Morgan al verlo entrar, esta vestido elegante como es lo usual.

Jeffrey Morgan era el jefe que muchos querían tener, aunque entre esos "muchos" no se encontraba nadie que estuviera empleado en el Gremio Crimson.

Era una persona exigente, un hombre fornido y de expresiones tan severas como su actitud ante el mando de un gremio tan importante, lleno de sorpresas aun después de los seis años que Jensen llevaba trabajando para el. Cuando se enfadaba parecía el diablo en persona, pero en días como este, tenia la apariencia de un padre, sereno.

Le saludo con una palmada en la espalda y una sonrisa ligera. Orgulloso de su "chico".

—Gran día. – dice Jensen a modo de respuesta devolviéndole la sonrisa y la calidez recibida.

Siempre que tienen un trabajo importante, Morgan le cita aquí, no a las oficinas en el centro norte de Dublín, sino aquí, a su loft privado, con piscina y una mujer diferente cada vez, sentada en las sillas reclinables tomando el sol.

Esta vez es una morena pechugona, que luce mucho como Samantha, la ex diabólica de Morgan.

Samantha fue la esposa de Jeffrey desde que este estaba en Cambridge, y a pesar de todos los años juntos, cuando la mujer descubrió que el hombre la había engañado, dejando embarazada a una de sus amantes, no se detuvo hasta dejarle sin nada mas que el gremio. Lo demás, todas las pertenencias de Morgan, las vendió al primer postor y se compro una casa en Malibú.

También, Samantha fue la única mujer de Jeff que Jensen llego a realmente conocer, y saber que en el fondo, Jeff aun la amaba.

—Gran día, grandes cosas para ti, mi amigo. – le da una segunda palmada en la espalda, y con esta le saca todo el aire de los pulmones. – eres un niño aun, pero estoy seguro de que podrás manejarlo.

— ¿Manejarlo? – no se molesta a replicar a ese ultimo comentario como otros lo harían. Conoce a Jeff y todos los años de diseñar que el hombre tiene encima.

—Trabajaras con los japoneses. – dice, y Jensen piensa que Jeff de verdad cree que eso explica todo.

— ¿Y? – y allí esta la mirada de "¿eres idiota o que, chico?" que le da cuando tiene que explicar algo mas detalladamente.

—Es sobre que trabajaras con cuatro arquitectos secundarios, que no hablan ingles y que antes que todo te trataran como un inepto por robarles su trabajo, pese a que se muestren gentiles y serviciales. Así que, ¿Qué nos deja eso? – deja la frase a medias para que Jensen la continúe, y _oh mierda, _Jensen sabe como termina.

—…tengo que aprender el idioma, ¿cierto?

—Las costumbres, horarios, fechas nacionales y normas de convivencia. La vieja escuela. – Morgan sigue hablando y Jensen tiene la ligera impresión de que se ha quedado muy lejos en la conversación, exactamente en el día que acepto ese trabajo.

Idiomas, es bueno aprendiéndolos, sabe francés lo suficiente como para ir a Versalles sin preguntar una dirección, como para hacer el recorrido de bares que hacia Hemingway, también por su cuenta.

El alemán es su segundo idioma, fue tan fácil de aprender que no le extraña en lo absoluto el que cuando viaja a Berlín, todos le confundan con un local. El español e italiano vinieron después progresivamente, y el ruso fue jodido de aprender, duro un año en esa tarea penosa y aunque lo habla, no tiene puta idea de cómo escribirlo o leerlo.

Pero japonés…nunca ha estado en su repertorio, sabe lo mismo de ese idioma de lo que sabe de física cuántica.

—Intento siempre comprender tus silencios. – la voz de Morgan le da escalofríos, es tan ronca y profunda que no parece ser el quien habla.

— Es parte de mi encanto. – responde, sonriéndole de forma traviesa.

—Supongo que lo es… - eso es todo lo que le dice Morgan, pero no hay sonrisa en sus labios que fuerce sus palabras, no hay en su rostro nada que muestre diversión.

Debe ser su imaginación fluida que lo lleva a ver una sombra de pena en la expresión del hombre mayor.

* * *

><p><strong>Dublín, Irlanda<strong>

**Casa Ackles, Closet**

**28 de Octubre de 2011 **

Llega a su casa del bar _The Dragon _con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, ha tenido sexo en un baño público y esta seguro de que no lo volverá a hacer, pero la experiencia fue gratificante.

Tiene una lista larga de cosas por hacer en su casa antes de marcharse, como pagarle a alguien para que cuide sus plantas… o quizás solo las deje morir y se compre unas nuevas, no quiere que nadie se lleve nada de su casa.

La fecha exacta es un año y seis meses, tendrá que empacar un montón para sobrevivir, seguramente los tres metros y medio de espacio cuadrado que representa su closet.

Al entrar a su closet, las voces en su cabeza se detienen.

Es el lugar mas seguro de toda su casa, es su salida de emergencia, su sala antisísmica, y donde diseña sus ideas mas brillantes; donde todo es sobre el y nadie mas, donde el mundo exterior no puede herirle.

La verdad es que cuando Jensen esta rodeado de personas que esperan lo mejor de el, no sabe como actuar. Es como un mini ataque al corazón, pero nadie nunca lo nota, que es una persona segura y a la vez insegura. No tiene sentido.

—Mi vida no tiene sentido. – susurra a la nada que le acompaña.

Nirvana, así no tan originalmente le llamo al closet, tan patético es que le gusta colocarle nombre a todo lo que crea con cariño. Es quisquilloso y ordenado, bastante paranoico y quizás un poco loco, hasta el punto de asegurar que en su mini mansión, todo, absolutamente todo cambia de lugar y esta seguro de que no es a voluntad del señor.

— ¿Sabes que pienso? – le dice a la maleta de cuero, la misma que usa para todos sus viajes. – que los duendecitos de los que Dani solía hablar me persiguieron aquí. Son probablemente irlandeses y para nada chistosos.

Es casi escalofriante como para probar sus palabras, el cajón de calcetines se abre solo, rodando fuera como jalado por alguien. Jensen no se inmuta, no es lo peor que le ha pasado en la casa.

Jake, del departamento de sanidad de Dublín, le había dicho en una de sus visitas que Jensen era demasiado raro, y que cosas raras pasaban a su alrededor.

El problema con Jensen es que no es crédulo, solo cree lo que ve – algo raro para un avocado católico – y si alguien le dice que su casa esta embrujada, sin rechistar les dirá lo loco que esta.

No cree en fantasmas, espíritus, demonios o fuerzas malignas, solo cree en si mismo y en Dios. Eso. Simple.

Empaca su ropa de estar en casa rápidamente, con eso no tiene problemas, su ropa es toda igual, colores marrones y negros, nada blanco. Odia el blanco, y solo lo viste para sus trajes, de los cuales tiene cientos en la sección de ropas elegantes.

Ese proceso de escogencia es mas arduo y termina llamando a su madre, no por nada en especial, solo quiere hablar con alguien que no lo mande a la mierda, ni a el, ni a la diferencia horaria.

—Hola, cariño. Pensé que me habías olvidado. – de trasfondo la voz de su madre tiene un identificable reproche, que basta para hacerlo sentir como una mierda.

—Lo siento, mama, he estado ocupado, tengo un nuevo proyecto. – le explica, su espalda resbala por la pared lisa del closet, se siente como colocar sus pies en la pila de ropa sucia.

— ¿Un nuevo proyecto? – ella pregunta, puede escucharla poniéndose la bata sobre los hombros y la voz de su padre preguntándole con quien habla.

—Si, aun mas lejos que Paris. – casi escucha el asombro en la exclamación susurrada de su madre. – voy a Japón.

Pasan unos segundos, y para cuando su madre habla, ya el corazón de Jensen martillea en su costado desbocado.

— ¿Japón? Pero… cariño, tú no sabes japonés. – si, lo obvio. - ¿Por cuánto?

—Un año y unos pocos meses, con suerte solo será eso, y no te preocupes, me las arreglare.

—Deberás hacer un curso para aprender el idioma… y practicar antes de dar instrucciones…

—Si, por eso me voy dentro de unos días, Morgan me ha dicho que tengo tres meses para diseñar el edificio antes de que los arquitectos y el ingeniero principal lo necesiten, y también aprovechare para… intentar aprender.

—Sera algo duro, Jensen, no te sobres fuerces. - ella sabe que decirle algo así a el es casi hablar en vano. Primero, porque el es de los que perfectamente no obedece a ese tipo de instrucciones y segundo, Jensen siempre se sobre esfuerza en todo lo que hace.

—Lo se, mama. - palabras de compromiso es lo que son.

—Apuesto que me llamaste porque no sabias que traje empacar, ¿Cierto? - tiene una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

Algunas veces le asusta, le aterra, que le conozca tan bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Dublín, Irlanda.<strong>

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Dublín. **

**3 de Noviembre de 2011**

El aeropuerto de Dublín esta tan atestado de personas como siempre, lo odia en el sentido más odioso de la palabra, no se siente a salvo en ellos, mucho menos cuando le registran minuciosamente, se siente violado.

Ya bastante frustración lleva desde el día anterior como para soportar esto. La chica que debía entregarle la visa a Japón, le indico a altas horas de la noche, que se la habían negado. El aviso le hizo llamar a Morgan, que llamo a un amigo y esa fue la única forma de que pudiera abordar hoy su avión, que salía en aproximadamente diez minutos.

Las maletas estaban entregadas y selladas, y se encontraba cómodamente sentado en la sección de primera clase, con la cortina escondiéndole de miradas curiosas; aunque a estas alturas casi todos sus acompañantes de vuelo dormitaban en sus asientos.

La oscuridad no le dejaba ver el cielo my bien, aunque la hora no se prestaba para eso. Eran menos de las tres de la mañana y con algo de suerte, estaría a las dos de la tarde en el territorio del sol rojo, específicamente, en el aeropuerto de Tokio.

Fue cuando una amable azafata le pregunto si quería algo para dormir, que noto que algo faltaba, con el peso vacio sobre su pecho.

Su relicario no estaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Algún Punto entre Corea del norte y el Mar de Japón.<strong>

**3 de Noviembre de 2011.**

Esta soñando de nuevo.

Con el paso de los años, el saber cuando ha caído en el vacio de la inconsciencia se ha vuelto una tarea fácil, algo que aprendió por la mera curiosidad, o quizás para saber que en realidad no estaba a punto de morir y todo era un producto de su falible imaginación. Pero este sueño en particular, es uno que ya se sabe de memoria.

Mas que un sueño, es su mente recordando una vivencia que el no recuerda, es un recordatorio vivo de quien es y el porque.

Es el sueño del día en el que volvió a nacer, según palabras de su madre.

Los psicólogos dicen que el bloqueo los recuerdos de ese día, lo que nunca llegaron a saber estos es que Jensen si, no recordaba, pero su mente si lo hacia, aunque para ese terrible momento de su vida, no era mas que escenas de una terrible película.

_Hace veinte años, la familia Ackles vivió una de sus peores tragedias, su hijo mediano, Jensen, fue goleado hasta el borde de la muerte por un hecho tan estúpido que no valía la pena sacar a colación._

_Sus costillas rotas y su pierna fracturada no fueron rivales para el trauma en su cabeza y como este lo llevo a un coma de cinco meses._

_Cinco meses en los que su madre, por poco enloquece de dolor, descuidando por completo a sus otros dos hijos. Pero entonces, un día, cuando una repentina tormenta caía sobre Richardson, Jensen despertó. _

_No tenia señales de trauma craneal, ni de ninguna herida del accidente, y eso le basto a Donna para volver a sonreír._

Jensen no recuerda nada de eso. Ni siquiera una ligera sombra de cuando sucedió, piensa que quizás eso tenga que ver con que todos sus recuerdos de antes de los diez años hubieran desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Como decía su madre, realmente volvió a nacer.


	2. Cerezos

**Capitulo 2 Cerezos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dublín, Irlanda.<strong>

**Suburbio de Rathgar.**

**3 de Noviembre de 2011.**

Sentado con los pies sobre la mesa de café, con un vaso del mejor Whisky de la colección del ochenta que le han regalado hace una semana, y suavemente durmiendo en su cama su amante de turno, desnuda y satisfecha. Jeff Morgan disfrutaba de un viejo show de TV, con su mirada oscura viendo sin ver, riéndose sin reír.

Hoy es un día especial.

Nadie lo sabe, o pocos lo saben como debería decirse, pero hoy es un día especial, un día en que la vida de un cerrado circulo de personas cambio para siempre en un instante de muy malas decisiones y situaciones injustas, que nunca debieron de suceder.

Hoy hace veinte años, Jensen Ackles despertó de un coma de cinco meses, hoy hace veinte años, un circulo pequeño de personas estuvieron involucradas en un pacto con el diablo.

Ha temido esta hecho por las anteriores dos décadas, el miedo a una represalia que no se pudiera manejar siempre le había acompañado cada una de estas noches, hoy no era diferente.

Cuando era cualquier otro día, solía decirse asimismo que lo que había hecho era la mejor decisión de su vida, pero hoy, en esta fecha, era todo lo contrario.

Pocas veces había logrado sentir ese escalofrió en su espalda, pero juraba que esta noche era donde mas asustado se sentía, un hombre como el, fuerte, fornido, alto, poderoso. Un hombre como el si... no seria rival para lo que estuviera arañando la ventana a esas horas de la noche.

La tormenta no le dejaba pensar claramente, era fuerte y según la mujer del clima había informado hace dos horas, duraría toda la noche; aunque todo era incierto, puesto que la tormenta había aparecido de la nada, y manifestándose tan violentamente como lo hacia ahora, no tenia esperanza de que para la mañana se marchara.

Camino hasta su estudio, pasando por una larga galería, hasta entrar por una puerta que llevaba madera de hace cien años, y estaba adornada con largas vísceras de oro, si la entrada al paraíso, aunque el supiera que no se salvaría de los hornos del infierno.

Su cuerpo estaba angustiado, hasta el punto de que aun después de un orgasmo temprano, su corazón seguía latiendo con la misma fuerza, asustado, aterrado de algo que tendría lugar esa noche, allí en su casa, en la oscuridad que el repentino chispazo de un rayo le sumió.

La energía eléctrica se había esfumado.

Tan pronto se sentó en su flamante sillón, refugiado en la oscuridad, la puerta que había dejado abierta, se cerró con un fuerte golpe, que no se escucho en la noche tormentosa.

Tuvo la decencia de limpiarse en la alfombra de entrada el ser que estaba de pie en el portal ahora cerrado, y lo miraba con ojos negros, certificando su condición inhumana, no respiraba, solo estaba allí de pie, mirada fija y labios rojos, de sangre o lápiz labial no estaba seguro, pero fuera lo que fuera, le causaba escalofríos. Una figura tan menuda que cuando un rayo cayó cerca de su morada pudo reconocer.

—Sabía que vendrías por mi primero. – dijo, recostándose y manteniendo la calma. – fui yo quien peque primero, fui yo quien condujo a la blasfemia a otro.

No es una sorpresa que el ser no diga nada.

Ya sus facciones no son jóvenes como lo fueron hace veinte años, ahora son mas maduras, aunque con una macabra inocencia que no logra comprender del todo. Su porte de asesino es inconfundible, pero no hay sangre más que el hermoso carmesí de sus labios para demostrar que ya ha derramado el preciado liquido.

—Vamos, ¿no vas a decirme que me lo merezco, o que vas a ofrecerme un trato? – esta dispuesto a tratar con la criatura que aun con apariencia humana es incapaz de ocultar la oscuridad de su naturaleza.

Pero el demonio, oscuro y hermoso a la vez, se queda impávido ante el, diez segundos, veinte segundos, treinta... cuarenta... cincuenta... no se mueve. Ni un centímetro, y cuando Morgan abre los labios para decir algo mas con lo que busca salvar su vida, sucede rápido.

No llega a decir nada. Su garganta yace abierta, y el único sonido que escapa de el son los jadeos con los que busca aferrarse a la vida que el demonio le arrebata con rapidez.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Japón.<strong>

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokyo.**

**3 de Noviembre de 2011.**

Japón no es lo que pensaba que seria, es aburrido y colorido, muy colorido, ok, adora los colores, así que quizás, solo quizás, Japón vaya a ser un buen lugar para ver. Eso lo comprueba con solo observar como el aeropuerto es mucho más amplio que el de Dublín o el de Nueva York, y por supuesto más colorido y extravagante.

Al salir de las compuertas del avión y pasar por el sistema regular de seguridad, se siente un extraño de inmediato. Un turista perdido que ve a todos lados y a su diccionario al mismo tiempo, su guía de viaje y su reloj. Tiene que conseguir un taxi, y ni siquiera sabe como pedir uno fuera del aeropuerto.

—_Takushii... takushii._ - _ok, Jensen trata de no pensar en lo estúpido que suenas hablando un idioma que no es tuyo. Maldición._

Se siente bastante tonto, pero la cosa es que funciona, y el maldito taxi se detiene. Casi le dan ganas de usar una expresión japonesa para celebrar, pero no se imagina saltando en un pie y gritando _"Yatta!"_ como la chica idol del programa televisivo que trasmitían en la TV del aeropuerto.

— ¿Sabe donde queda la calle _Tsukishima_? Cerca del mercado de pescado... _Sakana_ _Market_...

— ¿_Tsukiji fish market_? - le pregunta el taxista, un hombre mayor, de al menos 60 años de edad.

— ¡Si! Ese mismo. – _Que se jodan estos japoneses._

Una de las cosas que Morgan le enseño, es que todos los taxistas del mundo que recogen pasajeros cerca de un aeropuerto saben hablar ingles o español, y que es como una regla no escrita para el servicio, y se cumple a rajatabla.

Claro, lo de menos que Jensen puede pensar es que en una ciudad así encontrara alguien que hable su idioma.

— ¿Americano usted? – le pregunta el hombre con un extraño acento. Han subido las cuatro maletas de Jensen y lo único que ha conservado es su bolso de mano.

Aun esta respirando agitado de la carrera que le ha tocado dar detrás de su bufanda que por poco acaba en una alcantarilla, y se ha quitado el gorro de lana porque un repentino calor le ha invadido en todo ese pequeño tramo, no es de extrañar que el taxista lo vea con expresión rara cuando vuelve a ponérselo todo, porque el maldito país no se decide si ser frio o caliente.

—Si, americano. De Texas. – agrega por costumbre, sus dientes castañean unos segundos antes de que logre recuperarse de la fuerte oleada.

—Texas. Vaqueros, ¿Cierto? – el hombre le arranca una sonrisa. Espera que todos los japoneses sean así.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Japón.<strong>

**Residencia Takashima (Komae)**

**4 de Noviembre de 2011**

Se despierta con un chillido del piso de abajo, y quiere maldecir en voz alta, pero se contiene, si hay algo que le ha enseñado su pequeño curso interactivo es que no debe, por ningún motivo, hacer sentir insultado a algún ciudadano japonés. Aunque el cursillo no le ha dicho nada sobre no asesinarlos, de vuelta al principio, no es un asesino, así que se conforma con maldecir en su mente y darse la vuelta en el _futón_ que le deja la mitad de las pantorrillas afuera.

Es lo más que han logrado conseguirle.

Esta quedándose en la casa de Kaoru Takashima, una mujer que vive con sus dos hijos mayores, Jun y Yuu. Jun es diseñador, Yuu es un idol de la tv. Si, también ha sido una sorpresa para Jensen. Cuando se lo han dicho ha estado por reír, pero Yuu le ha explicado mientras le ayudaba a subir sus maletas, que en Japón eso es algo mas común que en el occidente.

Le ha introducido al mundo _japonés moderno. _Y no sabe si sentirse mas a gusto con este Japón liberal que con el republicano autoritarista que se imaginaba cuando bajo del avión. Lo bueno es que los extranjeros tienen sus derechos en territorio nihon, pero aun así debe cuidarse de los que odian a los _gaijin._

Yuu, al igual que Jun, lleva el apellido de su padre, Shirota. Y Kaoru es mitad española, por eso su cabello rubio natural, y sus ojos azules. Lo gracioso del asunto es que Yuu es lo mas occidental que puede pedir de un japonés, y en parte le decepciona, porque pensó que tendría relación directa con alguien que pudiera guiarle desde el punto de vista contrario.

Aun escucha gritos del piso de abajo, así que decide ver su celular que descansa a un lado suyo. Tiene veinticinco llamadas perdidas, al menos treinta mensajes y el resto notificaciones de su correo electrónico, incluso ahí alguien que le ha dejado dos tweets. Pero su vista aun esta borrosa.

La luz se filtra por las ventanas de papel de arroz, dañando sus ojos pocos acostumbrados a la luz matutina. Son las siete, una hora de la que no se acuerda su existencia desde su último día de universidad.

Se retuerce entre el cobertor y termina saliendo a regañadientes de la "cama", no le gusta despertar de esa forma, es un energúmeno hasta con las personas que no conoce, así que se toma su tiempo dándose un baño, y cuando la piel de sus dedos comienza a arrugarse, es cuando se retira, mojando todo el piso de vuelta a la habitación.

Kaoru esta allí de pie, observándole al principio con pasividad y luego sonrojándose y volteando a otro lado.

—Lo siento. Venia a despertarte. – dice, su voz no suena nada bien, aunque la vergüenza también opaca parte de el otro sentimiento. – lamento si los ruidos de abajo te despertaron, no era intención de Sabrina. – Sabrina, la hija de Kaoru con su segundo esposo, esa que no habla muy bien el ingles, pero domina el japonés casi tanto como su español natal.

—Oh, eso, no te preocupes. – si la mujer hubiese venido una media hora antes le hubiera dado una mirada asesina y luego se hubiera retirado sin mas.

— ¿Ya te enteraste? – le pregunta, revolviendo sus dedos.

— ¿De que? – frunce el ceño, y sabe que también frunce sus labios.

—De lo que le sucedió a Jeff. – le explica.

La relación de Morgan y Takashima es de amantes y amigos. Ella fue la segunda luego de que Samantha se divorciara de Jeff; y desde ese momento, Morgan siempre se quedaba en esta casa tal y como el lo hacia ahora. De hecho, el estaba allí porque el hombre le había recomendado la casa de los Takashima como morada perfecta.

Claro, Jeff y ella eran muy cercanos, por eso no le extraña que cuando le diga la mala noticia, sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas.

— ¿Jensen? – el sonido de su voz es opacado por el martillar del corazón de Jensen, que a estas alturas de la mañana esta mas bien embobado, y siente como si el agua caliente hubiera perdido todo el efecto tranquilizador en el.

— ¿Jensen? – la voz temblorosa de la mujer no logra llegar a el, hasta que esta alza una mano y con ella zarandea su hombro. - ¿Jensen, estas bien?

No, no esta bien. Las noticias de la muerte de su tutor, de aquel por el que estaba allí, el jefe del gremio y aquel que ejerció de figura paterna todos estos años que estuvo bajo sus brazos.

Respira profundo, adentro y fuera, adentro y afuera…. Lento y pausado. No funciona, necesitara más que clases de yoga para calmarse. Se ha puesto pálido, y Kaoru lo ayuda a sentarse en una pequeña sillita cerca de la ventana.

— ¡Yuu! ¡Yuu! – ella grita, sobresaltando a Jensen. – Yuu, trae una taza de té.

Le toma tres minutos al castaño subir corriendo las escaleras del segundo piso hasta llegar a donde esta su madre.

—Lo siento mucho. – dice el joven, sentándose en el suelo entre las piernas de Jensen.

Kaoru sale de la habitación abrumada por el dolor en los ojos de Jensen, quien comienza a sollozar mientras bebe su té-

—Lo siento mucho, Ackles-san. – el chico coloca una mano en su rodilla y aprieta fuerte.

— ¿Cómo murió? – pregunta, porque la naturaleza humana le golpea y necesita saber ese detalle.

—Por lo que dijo su amante a la policía, y lo que su hermana conto a mi madre, fue asesinado… - susurra, temiendo que con sus palabras, Jensen se eche a llorar desconsoladamente. Pero muy al contrario, su expresión es de plena concentración.

— ¿asesinado? – repite, frunciendo el ceño aun mas. - ¿Dónde?

La pregunta confunde a Shirota, que se siente un poco perdido, no sabe si contestar eso causara algo muy malo.

—En su casa… - finalmente responde luego de unos segundos de duda.

— ¿Su casa? – la pregunta sale en un murmullo que no pide ser respondido. – Yuu… ¿Puedes dejarme solo un momento? – esta vez el chico sonríe, le palmea el hombro girándose hacia la puerta para darle una mirada preocupada de reojo.

La soledad de la habitación le hace dar cuenta de su desnudez, y de cómo el frio ha entumecido sus músculos. Se coloca un suéter grueso y termina su té, para luego terminar enrollado en el futón que ahora nota puede estirarse.

Refugiado debajo de dos cobertores, uno con calentador incorporado, deja que el sueño le arrastre y reza porque todo eso sea una maldita pesadilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Japón.<strong>

**Parque Fiji (Komae).**

**6 de Noviembre de 2011.**

Dos días después, es obvio que no volverá a Reino Unido para el funeral de su tutor.

Las tormentas eléctricas por toda Europa le han capturado en medio de una población a la que en estos momentos le es hostil. Ni siquiera los Shirota han conseguido sacarle de sus pensamientos, que cada día que pasa, se vuelven más y más deprimentes.

Ahora se encuentra sentado en un viejo parque, que a pesar de tener según la placa de entrada, cuarenta años, se conserva en perfecto estado. Tanto su estructura antigua como las maquinas expendedoras y como botes de basura del lugar.

Algo que le asusta de Japón, es la pureza y virginidad de sus paisajes.

Y entre toda esa pureza, algo capta su atención. Un hombre. Dos metros, ropa extraña y colorida, y con un gato sobre su cabeza. Desde allí la visión es algo lejana como para detallar al hombre, pero Jensen se da cuenta de que esta hablando, con algo frente a el… algo que no esta allí.

—Hay gente loca en este mundo… específicamente este país… - susurra, poniéndose de pie.

Cuando esta por salir del parque, se da la vuelta, buscando con la mirada al sujeto, pero no lo ve por ninguno lado, solo una brisa con aroma a cerezos, fría y escalofriante le despide.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Japón.<strong>

**Instituto de Lenguaje (ISI)**

**11 de Noviembre de 2011**

Ha logrado recuperarse a medias de la perdida que ha tenido que llevar, pero aun la casa de los Shirota no se siente como el lugar donde debería pasar el resto de sus días en Japón. Por eso comienza a buscar un apartamento donde pueda tener mas privacidad, pero casi todos los apartamentos cerca de su sitio de trabajo, son pequeños lugares de una sola habitación. Es frustrante.

Ahora se encuentra en el ISI, o el instituto de lenguaje que Morgan le recomendó, y no deja de pensar en como ese hombre le ha guiado por tanto tiempo en su vida.

El lugar es… extraño. Si esa es la palabra para describir el aula donde vera clases por los siguientes tres o cuatro meses. Aunque también se aplica el término al extraño tutor que había visto cruzar el pasillo con paso cándido.

Según una chica pelirroja que había conocido, Julie McNiven, estaban "confinados a sobrevivir con ese profesor". La chica en cuestión llevaba dos meses asistiendo, pero nunca pasaba de meterse entre los primerizos, aparentemente le encantaba su profesor, Jared Padaleski o Padalecki, no sabía aun.

—Es toda una aventura, señor Ackles. – le dijo, riéndose con la cara que Jensen hizo al escuchar sus palabras, el solo quería que todo fuera normal.

Pero normal estaba lejos de los pequeños "espíritus de lluvia" (que eran básicamente un muñeco hecho de tela y una cuerdita de la que colgaban del techo) o de las mascaras de demonios japoneses colgadas en las paredes de madera. Aterrador, para alguien tan apegado a lo occidental como el.

—Dime que no es más raro que esto, por favor. – susurro cerca de Julie, que se había sentado junto a el, en los dos asientos finales, eran cuatro filas de cuatro sillas cada una, sorprendente, pero no tan extraño como el resto.

De acuerdo a lo que le habían dicho, Jared Padaleski era el mejor profesor de todo el instituto… realmente lo esperaba.

—Raro se le queda corto. – ella le susurra de vuelta, pero Jensen apenas la escucha entre todo el rumor que hay en la habitación que desaparece cuando la puerta se abre para dejar al descubierto a un hombre alto…

Un hombre que Jensen vagamente reconoce del parque, alto, casi dos metros y hasta tiene que agacharse para pasar por la puerta y no chocar contra el marco. Con cabello castaño largo, y chaqueta roja con una camisa a cuadros morada, pantalones por las rodillas y pies con sandalias tan delgadas que seguramente puede sentir todo lo que pisa.

Es… _wow, _algo que Jensen no es capaz de describir con palabras sin quedarse corto de estas.

— ¡Holas, gente! – saluda, con una alegría contagiosa. Tiene una sonrisa gigante, y maldición, tiene hoyuelos en sus mejillas que solo resaltan su felicidad, como un infante.

La clase responde, tratando de seguir el entusiasmo del profesor pero es difícil.

—Veo que Julie esta aquí, y Monika de nuevo, chica, ¿segura que quieres otra clase conmigo? – la mujer, de al menos cuarenta años sonríe y le guiña al chico alto de sonrisa fácil. – el resto son todos nuevos… y uno de ellos tiene un extraño olor. – sus ojos se enfocan en Jensen, que esta a punto de protestar cuando Padalecki cambia de tema, y lo deja con la palabra en la boca.

Después de clases, Jensen esta muy seguro de que no ha aprendido nada por primera vez en la vida. De que el mundo es mas complicado de lo que parecía antes, y de que aparentemente, tendrá que soportarlo.

No puede culpar al hombre que les ha enseñado lo básico de las "letras", porque lo ha hecho con tal derroche de sabiduría, que nadie diría por sus pintas que la posee. Aunque es tan horrible como lo imagino. El hombre es un hippie, en casi todos los sentidos e intenta arrastrarlos a ellos en esa… extraña adicción a lo místico que según Julie, siempre ha tenido.

— ¿No te gusto? Oh, debes de ser de la clase de escéptico que termina cambiándose en la tercera clase.

— ¿Tengo esa opción? – pregunto esperanzado.

— ¡Nooo! No puedes, Jared es lo mejor que tiene todo este lugar. Solo necesitas conocerlo un poco mejor, ¿sabes? Es realmente dulce y loco. Vamos, Jensen, toma el riesgo, te gustara.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Japón.<strong>

**Parque Fiji (Komae).**

**14 de Noviembre de 2011.**

No lo odia, pero tampoco le agrada, aunque, tal y como le ha dicho Julie, Jared es un hombre agradable. Y se sorprende asimismo pensando que quizás pueda acostumbrarse a el y a su rareza. Mack no es mejor que Jared algunas veces, aunque esta seguro de que Mack no le causa lujuria cada vez que Jared se inclinaba sobre el a ver que tal le iba escribiendo. Escribiendo no era nada malo, así como le gustaba diseñar, sus letras eran perfectamente suyas y reflejaban su personalidad calmada, por supuesto, eso no lo sabia hasta que el profesor se lo susurro al oído, haciéndolo estremecerse.

Debía estar enloqueciendo, pero Jared Padalecki no parecía un hombre normal respecto a el; si su radar gay no se equivocaba, este hombre estaba interesado en el, al menos físicamente. Estaba bien con eso, porque en su vida había tenido muchos hombres que querían conquistarle, lo que le extrañaba era la forma de… coquetear, que este hombre tenia con el.

Le tocaba (un montón), colocando sus largas y frías manos sobre las suyas, midiendo la presión del pincel de tinta que les había dado en la clase del viernes. Le hablaba al oído, pero no le decía cosas vulgares, solo palabras que le confundían. "Tienes las manos suaves para el extraño olor que posees", oh, esa era otra novedad, le olisqueaba. ¡Como un jodido perro! Y no importaba cuanto perfume se rociara, para Padalecki siempre olía extraño.

—Aun hueles extraño. – casi salta fuera de su piel cuando la voz de susodicho profesor resuena en su oreja. – _¡Konbanwa! _– Jared lleva su mano a su frente y le saluda de forma militar.

Esta vez tiene una gorra roja y una camisa morada que dice algo en japonés y esta rodeada de muñequitos que parecen ranas. Su correa tiene el mismo diseño, aunque en vez de ser una correa, son dos enlazadas entre si. Sus pantalones son sus eternos pescadores caquis que dejan ver sus gruesas pantorrillas.

—Eh… _Konbanwa. – _susurra, avergonzado de haber dudado frente al profesor que le guiña el ojo y se sienta a su lado. Esta vez Jensen se siente mas libre de preguntar. - ¿Cómo huelo exactamente?

—Raro. Para un hombre tan hermoso como tu, con pecas, tu olor es extraño. – dice, dejándole echo un rompecabezas de nuevo.

—No entiende, ¿Y que tienen que ver mis pecas con esto? – pregunta.

Están en el parque, donde recuerda haber visto a un hombre parecido a Jared (¿Quién sabe cuantos locos de su tipo había en esa prefectura?) donde había pasado todo el fin de semana sentado, contemplando el cielo sin ninguna razón aparente.

Jared se sienta a su lado en la banca de madera, descansando su espalda, con una sonrisa relajada, y Jesucristo, ¿Acaso esa es una pluma que cuelga de su oreja?

— No tiene mucho que ver, pero dicen que las personas con pecas son dulces y picantes a la vez, pero nunca malvadas. – sus ojos color de las avellanadas sin madurar se posan en el, regalándole una sonrisa.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Muchas cosas en este mundo no lo tiene. Creo que no me equivoco en colocarte en esa lista de esas cosas. – se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. El hombre es tan relajado que le esta comenzando a hacer sentirse incomodo. – Lo estas haciendo muy bien. – dice luego de unos minutos de silencio. A la mirada interrogativa de Jensen continúa hablando. – para la perdida que tuviste recientemente, lo llevas muy bien.

Ahora, si Jensen no estaba asustado por la rareza de este hombre, en estos momentos sentía que podría salir corriendo con los brazos alzados y gritando por ayuda y no se sentiría avergonzado de ello.

— ¿Cómo sabias…?

—Soy bueno para leer a las personas, naci con ese don, señor Ackles. – explica, sonriendo suavemente.

Un maullido felino llama su atención, un gato negro estaba sentado a los pies de Padalecki, viéndolo con intensos ojos azules.

— ¿Es tuyo?

—Es de la naturaleza. – si, cierto, no es como si fuera a obtener una respuesta mas coherente que esa, ¿cierto?

— ¿así que no es tuyo? – insiste el pecoso.

—No, no pague por el, ni le pedí que viniera conmigo, el solo apareció un día al lado de mi cama. – explico, sin sonar molesto porque Jensen no entendiera su filosofía. – también llegaría a ti si dejaras tu ventana abierta.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no cierro mi ventana? – pregunto con un bufido, no estaba esperando esa clase de admirador.

—Lo se por la forma en la que llegas a mi clase, con tus ojos casi cerrados por el sueño y un mal humor que solo denota que pasaste toda la noche debajo del calentador intentado dormir cómodo, pero que no lo conseguiste, y que cuando lo lograste, la alarma del despertador te puso de pie, no la luz del sol o el maullido de un gato.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso con verme? – Jensen se ríe, cubriéndose el rostro. – dios, estas loco.

— No, no lo estoy, y aun así sigues apestando.

— ¡Hey!


	3. El relicario perdido

**Capitulo 3 El relicario perdido.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tennesse, USA.<strong>

**16 de Noviembre de 2011**

Nadie la extrañara, de eso esta segura cuando siente la cuchilla helada clavarse en su garganta, cortando la vida que tan tristemente llevaba desde que su pequeña había desaparecido hace semanas. No era más que una sombra de lo que era antes, eso lo sabía.

Desde que la fecha fatal había pasado, nunca se había detenido a pensar que estuviera a salvo, no, no había bajado la guardia un minuto, aunque hubiera pasado una semana entera desde que había escuchado la noticia del fallecimiento de ese hombre al cual desearía nunca haber conocido.

No era malo, pero los arrastro a todos ellos con el, y era seguro de que terminarían muriendo. Lo que no sabia era porque. Porque el demonio se había tardado veinte años en venir a por ellos. Se pregunto, por un segundo muy corto, si ese chico también recibiría el mismo castigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Japón.<strong>

**Parque Fiji (Komae).**

**16 de Noviembre de 2011.**

No sabe porque fue allí, pero no ver a Jared por ningún lado es decepcionante, son las cuatro de la tarde y acaba de salir de su primera reunión con el equipo de arquitectos, hablan ingles pero son desconfiados tal como Morgan le había dicho.

Así que guardaba esperanzas de conseguirse al extraño hombre aquí, quizás recibir alguno de sus consejos, que por más raros que sonaran siempre funcionaban.

Que día tan aburrido.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Japón.<strong>

**Café Yanaka (Komae)**

**20 de Noviembre de 2011.**

— ¿Así que aquí es donde vives?

La sorpresa en su voz solo se compara con la alegría en el rostro de Jared, parece contento consigo mismo por haberlo traído allí.

El café de la familia Yanaka, es un local pequeño a dos calles de donde recibía las clases de japonés, que no iban mejor que su obsesión por saber mas de ese hombre que solía hablar de el como si le conociera de toda la vida. El local estaba adornado con plantas y estatuillas de gatos de todos los tamaños. Todo era de madera, y parecía viejo de la época de los samuráis.

Había llegado allí porque Jared le había invitado, colocando la mano en la parte baja de su espalda y susurrándole la pregunta que no esperaba escuchar. _"¿quieres venir conmigo?"._

Sinceramente, no esperaba que le invitara a ese lugar, que según le había dicho era de una vieja amiga que se lo había dejado antes de morir, era su trabajo cuando no estaba las cuatro horas de la mañana enseñando a extranjeros a dominar el idioma.

—Es un buen lugar, no viene mucha gente, pero me gusta estar aquí. Estoy aquí cuando no estoy en el parque o en el templo. – le explica con una sonrisa que se convierte en cómplice cuando sus ojos se conectan. – si es lo que querías saber.

— ¿Qué? No, solo curioso.

—Ian me dijo que fuiste a buscarme al parque hace unos días, estaba aquí. – Jensen se deja esconder su expresión de Jared, dándole la espalda.

— ¿Quién es Ian?

—El gato.

— ¿Tu hablas con el gato? – pregunta con un extraño acento ingles.

—Algunas veces.

Es raro. Pero no quiere ahondar en ese tema, no en el de un gato que le ha visto buscar a Jared por un tiempo que se consideraría extraño.

— ¿Puedo preguntar porque yo? – dice después de unos minutos en los que ambos se sumen en el suave gemido de la maquina de café.

— ¿Tu que? – Jared luce confundido cuando le mira sin entender el contexto de la pregunta.

— Porque soy yo quien te acompaña esta tarde y no otra persona. – no esperaba explicarse, porque sabe como suena todo el asunto de ser tan sincero hasta que solo suena tonto y desarmado. Y así suena, como si revelara un gran secreto y esperara uno a cambio.

Jared se ríe, con gracia y soltura, la cabeza hacia atrás y el hermoso cabello moviéndose con el.

— ¿Por qué tú? Simple, me gustan las personas que extraño. – se encoge de hombros, en serio, y deja a Jensen con ganas de darle una colleja por tonto.

— ¿Te gusto por como huelo y hablas con un gato? – No tiene ningún sentido, al menos para el.

—Hueles extraño, si.

No, Jensen no se va a quedar con esa respuesta. Es insólito, que este hombre juegue con el aun después de esos días conociéndose, aunque a decir verdad, Jared es el único que ha hecho preguntas y el es el único que las ha contestado, algunas veces un poco receloso de sus secretos, pero siempre dispuesto a todo sin ninguna razón especial.

De Jared son mas bien pocas las cosas que sabe, como su nombre, su ascendencia Polaca y que es de Texas como el, ni siquiera sabe su edad o lo que lo trajo a Japón.

—Hey, Jay. – dice casualmente una vez que Jared le ha servido café y se ha puesto a cocer pastelitos de carne previamente preparados.

— ¿Si? ¿Otra duda, señor Ackles? – alza su cabeza del horno, mirándole por arriba de la encimera. - ¿O quieres mas café?

—No, estoy bien con este. – sonríe, Jared es muy amable y algunas veces parece un pequeño retoño. – la verdad es una duda sobre ti. Millones de dudas.

—Estoy dispuesto a responder las que pueda responder. Un hombre tiene derecho a sus secretos, señor Ackles. – cierra la puerta del horno y se coloca de pie de un salto, toda la joyería falsa que lleva encima moviéndose. Acercándose a Jensen, que detrás de la barra le observa con una sonrisa.

—Nombre completo.

—Jared Tristan Padalecki. – responde apoyándose en la barra.

— ¿Edad?

—27 y contando.

— ¿Por qué viniste a Japón? ¿Qué podría tener de interesante este desierto oriental? – su sonrisa se suaviza cuando Jared baja la mirada al suelo, seguramente observando sus pies desnudos.

— ¿Quieres la verdad? – pregunta, y repentinamente sus ojos avellanas se posan sobre el, no son igual de cálidos aunque no fríos del todo. – Hey, no es tan malo. – Jared se apresura a decir alzando sus dos manos en señal de paz. – es solo que… es difícil de creer. Soy un médium.

Difícil de creer se le queda corto, muy corto. Por el rostro de Jensen pasan tantas cosas, tantas emociones que es difícil creer que no le ha dado una aneurisma y no hace falta que Jared use su empatía para definir todas ellas.

—Di algo.

—No se que decir. – susurra, frotando su rostro con una mano, e ignorando el temblor de su voz.

— ¿Seguro? Estoy seguro de que tu condición de católico es la que te retiene tanto de no querer golpearme como de querer hacerlo. – Jensen no le ha dicho a Jared que es religioso, y esta seguro que no lo hizo porque el mismo ha evitado el tema. – Lo he notado, la manera en la que buscas tu relicario cuando algo no te gusta…. – por el temblor en Jensen, lo esta asustando.

—Estoy muy seguro de que nunca… - comienza a hablar, pero es cortado por Jared.

—…nunca lo mencionaste, lo vi…aquí. – señalo a su frente sonriendo. – puedo verte aquí.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Nato. Puedo escucharte y ver flashes de lo que pasa por tu mente, no es un misterio para mi que… bueno, la razón de tu olor.

— ¿Y eso es?

— Tú ya lo sabes.

Ese es el final de la conversación, cuando Ian interrumpe subiéndose a la mesa, y caminando con su paso elegante. Viendo a Jensen de reojo y rehuyéndole, Jared dice que es por su olor, a el no le gusta creer esa mierda.

—Es de mala educación subirse aquí, minino. – murmuro, empujándolo con sus palillos chinos.

—Déjalo, esta demasiado mimado como un niño, si lo bajo te rasguñara.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Japón.<strong>

**Calle Tsukushima (Komae)**

**22 de Noviembre de 2011.**

No ha visto a Jared en los pasados dos días, y esta seguro de que no es su culpa. Porque aun después de que este le haya dicho toda esa mierda de ser un psíquico o médium, si es que no es lo mismo para el, Jensen no ha huido, no, ha sido a Jared, que no se ha presentado en la estúpida clase de japonés, ni en el café, ni en el parque, ni en ninguna parte.

Lo odia con ganas.

Nunca ha sido alguien rencoroso, su religión le ha enseñado a colocar la otra mejilla cada vez que reciba un golpe. Y por más costoso que le haya sido dejar su orgullo de lado, lo ha logrado. Pero esta vez su orgullo esta herido, más porque después de pasar la noche recostado en ese jodido futón con una lámpara de bajo consumo con forma de Kitti, ha llegado a la conclusión de que no le importa si Jared es Houdini o Andrea Sharoni.

Pero el idiota no esta por ningún lado, y ahora el esta perdido en medio de una calle que no tiene final por lo que puede ver.

Esta por llamar a Julie (ha aprendido a confiar en la chica) para que le ayude, cuando un gato negro se cruza en su camino, viéndole con sus grandes ojos azules.

— ¿Ian? Hey, ¿Dónde esta tu estúpido amo? – le pregunta inclinándose frente al gato.

— No es mi amo, y no deberías hablar con el.

Jensen observa al minino. Una, dos y tres veces, antes de ponerse de pie y darse la vuelta.

— ¡Hey! ¿Dónde te crees que vas, imbécil? – el gato comienza a perseguirlo, porque para su error ha comenzado a correr, llevándose las macetas a los lados del camino.

No estaba esperando esto. Lo que quiere decir es que ser médium es algo, pero VERDADERAMENTE hablar con gatos es algo que no puede sobrellevar, menos cuando el maldito gato lo persigue por los bajos techos, llamándole por su nombre, haciendo todo mas difícil de llevar, porque… bueno, nunca un gato lo ha llamado por su nombre.

Lo inevitable pasa cuando se va al suelo, tropezando con una silla y cayendo inevitablemente. El peso del gato unos segundos después sobre su espalda.

—No te muevas. Hay algo que no deberías estar. – "aquí" quedando implicado en la frase. Y Jensen no quiere saber que diablos no debería estar "allí" cuando tiene un gato parlante en su espalda.

La brisa ha dejado de sonar, la misma que casi le deja sordo de tanto soplar cuando ha entrado a ese callejón, también todo el sitio se ha quedado mudo, ni un insecto ni un perro ladrando, y mucho menos una voz humana.

No hay nada.

—Gran mierda. – y eso no es raro del todo, un gato maldiciendo. - ¡Corre! – el gato se baja de su espalda y le rasguña el antebrazo para que se ponga de pie. – vamos, vienen por tu olor a muerte.

Jensen se paraliza al escuchar sus palabras, quedando medio encorvado sobre el suelo con sus ojos en el gato que le mira ¿exasperado? Mientras da saltitos en el suelo.

— Muévete, imbécil del culo. ¿Qué estas sordo? – vuelve a rasguñarle el mismo brazo, solo que esta vez alcanza solo su muñeca, dejando un trazo rosado por donde pasan sus afiladas garras.

— ¿Qué dijiste de mi olor? – le exige, cerca de darle una patada, nunca le han gustado mucho los gatos de todas formas.

— Eso no importa aho… - un fuerte rugido detrás de Jensen los paraliza a ambos, el lomo del gato erizándose.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso…? – murmuro, bajando su mirada al gato que luce tan asustado como el.

— La cosa que ha estado siguiéndote. – maulló el animal, subiéndose al hombro de Jensen que se atrevió a darse la vuelta.

No había nada allí, y sin embargo, Jensen podía sentirlo moviéndose por la estrecha calle, caminando sin cuidado sobre las macetas rotas regadas en el suelo. Era inmenso o se movía por todas las paredes, no sabía decirlo, por que de las ventanas mas altas le llegaban los sonidos del metal rompiéndose, pero del propio suelo, también le llegaba el ruido de la calle crujir bajo el peso de la cosa que lo perseguía.

— Son tres. – el gato lo saco de dudas, y sinceramente hubiese preferido quedarse sin saberlo. – Y no podemos correr… - gruño, sus uñas encajándose en el hombro de Jensen. – ese estúpido niño, ¿Por qué tenia que enfermarse?

¿Jared? ¿Jared estaba enfermo? ¿Por eso es que no se había aparecido? Estuvo por suspirar su alivio sino fuera porque estaba a punto de morir por unas criaturas que no podía ver, apenas y sentir a su alrededor, acechándole…

Un grito sobresalto tanto a Ian como a el, al final de la calle… o lo que el asumía que era el final. Jared estaba de pie a duras penas, doblado por la mitad con su cabello largo recogido, sosteniéndose en un bastón largo y con su chaqueta roja y camisa morada, lucia igual que siempre, pero débil, le asusta.

Pero el nombre que ha gritado no es el suyo.

No, ha sonado a "Biruzna".

— ¿A quien esta llamando? – pregunta, sin moverse.

— Al demonio yokai que salvara tu culo occidental.- le gruñe el gato. Solo que ahora se le ve relajado en los hombros del arquitecto.

— ¿El que?

— Cállate.

Una brisa cálida llena a Jensen, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y relajarse lo suficiente para no ver como a su alrededor todo se vuelve negro, presagio de una tormenta, no ve el momento en el que Jared alza su mano con un pergamino en ella, ni tampoco como una criatura similar a un pez purpura sale de el y se dirige "nadando" en el aire hacia los tres monstruos que han perdido interés en Jensen y se han dirigido al médium.

Para cuando Jensen abre los ojos, el clima se había restaurado, y Jared yacía sentado en el suelo, esperando a que se acercara. No había señal de peligro, no había un ruido extraño tampoco. Solo el maullar del gato que se dirigía corriendo a donde estaba el castaño.

— ¿Estas bien? – susurro Jensen cuando estuvo sentado a su lado, Jared estaba caliente con fiebre y sus ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos.

—A-algo… - respondió tosiendo y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Jensen, se veía tan vulnerable, como un chico mas joven, si, definitivamente mas joven.

— Me mentiste sobre tu edad. – suena estúpido reclamarle ahora, cuando lo tiene en brazos respirando enfermedad. Jared parece dudar en responder hasta que finalmente lo hace.

— Nunca te hubieras acercado a mí si te dijera que tengo veinte, no soy estúpido. – murmuro, sabiendo que Jensen solo se había dado cuenta porque sin _Alaina _haciendo el efecto visual sobre el, ese que le hacia ver mucho mas mayor de lo que era.

—Idiota. – Jensen suspira. – así que como lo hiciste… todo en general. – no esta calmado, en lo mas minino, estaba apunto de vomitar sobre el suelo de lo mareado que comienza a sentirse.

— Demonios. Uso demonios, se que… para alguien como tu suena mal, pero… aquí los demonios o yokai no son todos malos. Muchos de ellos fueron humanos alguna vez… y no son todos malos, Alaina fue humana hace mil años, era muy hermosa y es una experta en maquillar… por eso lucia…

—Como un fisicoculturista.

— Si… ¿estas molesto? – pregunta, voz suavecita y de niño, y maldición como resistirse.

— Algo, pero un poco más asustado por esa cosa que me ataco. – murmuro, poniéndose de pie con Jared apoyado en su hombro y en el bastón, que parecía mas un bastón de mago o algo así, con varias hebillas doradas en la punta.

— Son malos yokai. – explica Jared, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Jensen, que comienza a sentirse mareado por otra cosa. – les gusta molestar a las personas, y en parte… son peligrosos. No pueden matarte pero causan mucho daño. – susurro aun contra la piel de Jensen. – y… no lo viste, pero Biruzna ayuda a calmar la angustia, por eso dejaste de sentir miedo mientras usaba a Mikuri, el pez.

— ¿Pez? ¿Usaste un pez? – Jensen bufa, ok, eso ha sido suficiente por hoy. Ya tiene bastante con querer a dejar a Jared en el suelo.

Lo lleva a la casa de los Shirota, que no se encuentran ninguno allí. Yuu tiene que trabajar y esta en su apartamento en Central Tokio, Jun esta en España y Kaoru también esta resfriada, por lo que se esta quedando con una conocida. Así que nadie le reclama que introduzca un chico muy joven dentro de su cama.

— ¿Cómo estas? – susurra, apartándole el cabello de la frente. – Jay.

— Necesito dormir. – murmuro, removiéndose en los brazos de Jensen que no ha dejado de sostenerle con cuidado.

La casa esta en silencio y afuera a comenzado a caer una llovizna. Es cuando mas adora esa casa, que se traga el sonido hasta volverlo un murmullo arrullador. Y eso los sume a ambos en un sueño que no dura lo suficiente, no cuanto Jensen hubiese querido que durara.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Japón.<strong>

**Parque Fiji (Komae).**

**24 de Noviembre de 2011.**

Saber que Jared es casi un menor de edad lo cambia todo. No puede verlo con lujuria cuando este esta dando clases en su fachada de "fisicoculturista"; ni siquiera cuando este se ríe con ganas de algún chiste. No es igual saber que le lleva casi once años de diferencia. Es mas bien muy difícil, saber que aun quiere estar con el en mas de un sentido.

La fiebre se le ha pasado con un descanso entre sus brazos, y luego de un beso robado por parte del chiquillo, se ha marchado a casa con una sonrisa. Con el gato parlante detrás, mirando de reojo a Jensen que hubiese preferido que todo fuera un sueño.

Ni siquiera lo cree. Mucho menos cuando le saluda con voz adormilada y se sienta a su lado a esperar a Jared en el parque. El porque lo espera es hasta desconocido para el, pero debe quedarse allí hasta que Jared llegue y le de la información de vida o muerte que tiene que darle. Ha sonado tan desesperado por mensaje que ha sido difícil seguir estando molesto con el por mentirle.

Busca su relicario con sus dedos, pero como siempre no lo consigue. Le asusta.

— Así que… Ian. – dice con algo de miedo, viendo como el gato abre un ojo y lo observa. - ¿por qué huelo a muerte? – si, eso le ha estado comiendo las entrañas desde que escucho al gato decírselo.

— Tú lo sabes. – le responde, y Jensen tiene la idea de haber escuchado eso antes de Jared.

"—_Nato. Puedo escucharte y ver flashes de lo que pasa por tu mente, no es un misterio para mi que… bueno, la razón de tu olor._

— _¿Y eso es?_

— _Tú ya lo sabes."_

—La razón de mi olor… no la se, nunca he matado a alguien o he visto a alguien morir. – intenta de explicarse, con un gato… por el amor de Dios.

— No es necesario. Solo lo llevas desde hace mucho tiempo… desde que eras niño. – susurra el gato, olisqueando la mano de Jensen.

— ¿Así que tu también eres un psíquico? – pregunta, retirando su mano incomodo, ya tiene bastante con ese olor que dicen que posee como para que se lo sigan recordando.

— Soy humano, pero tu idiota Padalecki me maldijo por haber asesinado a alguien, así es como termine gato, imbécil. – El gato le gruño, saltando al suelo y metiéndose por unos matorrales mientras meneaba la cola de un lado a otro.

— Wow, que sensible.

— Siempre es así. – rio Jared que se acercaba, volvía a ser el Jared delgado de ropas holgadas y rostro joven. – no asesino a alguien, solo hizo molestar a una bruja y lo maldijeron, hace mas de veinticinco años de eso, no le sienta nada bien que le recuerden la gran bocota que tiene. – Jared se ríe, sentándose inusualmente cerca de Jensen.

— Así es como te consiguió, por que es….

— Si, ahora es un bastante sensible ante las energías. Incluyendo la tuya… se que te molesta el olor, pero… es algo que debes descubrir por ti mismo, Jensen. Es una razón que cobrara muchas vidas antes de llegar a ti. – susurro, bajando su mirada al suelo para ocultar la tristeza que le invadía cuando buscaba leer a Jensen.

— ¿Es algo que me paso cuando niño? – pregunto, dejando que Jared tomara su mano entre las suyas, acariciándola con dulzura. Estaba extrayendo pensamientos de su cabeza, lo sabia por la mueca de concentración que portaba.

— Si, eras muy joven, alguien… muchos te dañaron… estaba solo. Terminaste en el hospital, no tenias esperanzas y luego…

— Volví a nacer.

— No. No, no lo hiciste. – Jared niega con su cabeza, parece algo desesperado. – algo toco tu alma, dejo un rastro horrible en ella, borro todo lo que te conectaba a este mundo y fue cuando despertaste. – Jared suspiro, soltando la mano de Jensen, a través de ella podía ver los ojos de ese demonio, le asustaban.

— Jared… - Jensen toma las manos que le han soltado, y el joven alza su mirada a el, frunciendo el ceño al ver en su mente lo que Jensen esta pensando, sus mejillas volviéndose rosas segundos después al comprender. - ¿Cómo diablos puedo robarte un beso sin que lo veas? – ríe, haciendo feliz a Jared, es tonto pero verlo no es lo mismo que sentirlo, los labios de Jensen sobre los suyos, suaves y mullidos, pronto arrolladores sacándole gemidos pecaminosos.

* * *

><p><strong>Dallas, Texas.<strong>

**Richardson City.**

**25 de Noviembre de 2011.**

No lo ve venir, y para cuando lo nota, su sangre esta esparcida por toda la ventana del piso de abajo, cerca de la cocina. Donna lo vera cuando se despierte por la mañana, y no entenderá el porque de su muerte, pero el la entiende muy bien, incluso con lo difícil que es pensar mientras intenta no ahogarse en su propia sangre.

Cuando la vio entrar a su casa, no la reconoció, pero una vez le puso el cuchillo al cuello, se dio cuenta de quien era, los mismos rasgos infantiles se conservaban en su expresión, y con ello se dejo llevar por el recuerdo de algo que hubiese preferido olvidar con todas sus ganas.

* * *

><p><strong>Dallas, Texas.<strong>

**Richardson City.**

**3 de Noviembre de 1991**

Había llevado cinco meses, pero por fin, había logrado encontrar una forma de salvar al pequeño Jensen. Era tan inocente de lo que estaba pasando, y todo era su culpa por no haber enseñado a su hijo a cuidarse mejor de esos matones que pasarían una buena época en un reformatorio. Aunque aun después de eso, el corazón de Alan Ackles no estaba tranquilo, porque su hijo aun seguía en la cama, y su esposa aun parecía a punto de morir.

Le dolía todo, pero esto era lo último que podía hacer y llegaría hasta el final con ello. Jensen viviría no importaba las consecuencias.

—Ella es Alona Tal, mi hija, y yo soy Ginny. – la mujer de ropas rosadas y horteras, con plumas por todos lados. Se le veía algo nerviosa por eso, y aunque Alan debería estar preocupado por meter a una niñita aun más pequeña de Jensen, lo único que le importaba era su familia.

— Ginny es una vieja amiga. – dijo Morgan apareciendo desde la cocina, llevaba una copa de vino en la mano. – Bueno, ¿Por qué no empezamos? – pregunto, parecía emocionado, y eso no le gustaba mucho a Alan.

Conocía a Jeffrey de un viejo trabajo de construcción que el arquitecto había liderado, no sabían por que se habían hecho amigos, pero, si había algo que le gustaba del hombre era lo directo que era.

Ginny Tal también estaba allí por el, era una mujer que leían la bola de cristal, que junto con su hija, que Alan sospechaba era la verdadera psíquica, viajaban por el país haciendo rituales de invocación de espíritus. Era ella también quien invocaría al demonio del que le había hablado Morgan.

— Así que quieres que invoquemos a…. Orias. – la mujer pareció temblar al leer el nombre. Antes de carraspear y sentar a su hija a la mesa, llenando el lugar con el olor a incienso que tenía encendido en la mesa, antes de comenzar a colocar sobre esta la manta negra con lo que Alan sabia era la marca del diablo, y llenar de velas cada punta de la estrella.

—Orias es uno de lo más débiles, pero es capaz de traer de vuelta a Jensen. – Morgan dice, seguro de que la mujer se quedara tranquilo con eso.

— Orias es fuerte, Jeff. Muy fuerte.

—Pero tu hija también, estoy seguro de que lograra sobrellevarlo, cariño, no tienes porque alterarte, todo estará bien.

Ginny no parecía convencida, suspiro y acomodo las manos de Alona sobre la mesa. La pequeña estaba inusualmente callada, con sus ojos cerrados en concentración. Ginny se sentó a su lado y tomo una de sus manos y luego la mano de Morgan, siendo Alan el ultimo en unirse al circulo.

Al principio no sucedió nada. Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, pero pronto Alona empezó a vibrar, y un largo chirrido salió de ella cuando la silla se rompió bajo su poco peso. Sus ojos no eran humanos, fue lo que pensó Alan al ver como abría sus ojos y sus pupilas eran blancas.

Algo igual de no humano hablo. – Muchos humanos, me gustan los humanos. – la criatura sonrió, causando una mueca de lo mas diabólica en el rostro infantil de Alona. – me gusta ayudar a los humanos. – canturreo, voz doble e infantil, mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Alan se desmayo después de eso.

Cuando se despertó, Jensen había vuelto a este mundo, extraño, pero estaba vivo y sano y eso fue todo lo que importo. Mas nunca volvió a ver a esa mujer, ni a esa niña o a Morgan, quien también desapareció.


	4. De Olores

**Capitulo 4 De Olores.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Japón.<strong>

**Residencia Takashima (Komae).**

**25 de Noviembre de 2011.**

Es Josh quien le llama.

Cuando le escucha llorar y no entiende lo que dice no sabe que pensar.

Le toma varios minutos comprender, y cuando lo hace, la euforia de haberlo hecho con Jared, con su cuerpo joven temblando bajo el suyo toda la noche, mientras se aferraba a su espalda gimiendo su nombre, esa misma euforia desaparece.

Ya no hay mas Jared con mejillas rosadas y labios hinchados de tanto besar y chupar, ya no hay mas felicidad porque el niño sea todo un romántico y le haya dicho dos palabras que hicieron su piel erizarse. No, no hay nada más de eso, solo pura y vil tragedia.

Le duele su pecho que se contrae de dolor cuando se levanta al baño. Se tambalea y esta por irse al suelo de bruces cuando los brazos de Jared le sostienen, no tiene ni idea de porque luce de veintisiete, pero no le importa, solo se deja caer contra el y se derrumba, solloza y se refugia en sus brazos.

Su padre esta muerto. Su padre verdadero.

Le duele, porque su madre esta devastada según palabras de su hermano, ese al que odia y aun quiere matar, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Pero es su madre y Mac por las que esta preocupado, quiere ir allí, aunque por alguna razón que no entiende, Jared le esta negando ese derecho.

—No puedes ir. – le dice. Sosteniéndolo con fuerza entre sus poderosos bíceps. – dije que no, Jensen. No puedes, si vas morirás tu mismo. – y Jensen quiere entenderle por una maldita vez en su vida, a ese mocoso que no debería de ser así de maduro en estos momentos. —Por favor no vayas.

—Necesito ir, ni tu, ni nadie va a detenerme. – termina gruñendo y de un codazo a la barbilla de Jared lo aparta. Para cuando se ha levantando del suelo, una larga cuchilla apunta a su cuello. Le toma unos segundos ver el resto del cuerpo de la mano que sostiene el afilado objeto de modo amenazador.

Es una mujer que va y viene, desapareciendo frente a el y apareciendo, de cabello azul intenso. Es un Yokai, o como lo llame Jared, y la razón de su extraña transparencia es su poca habilidad de ver espíritus. Pero esta aunque no parece amigable, tampoco es peligrosa.

—Hinoe-san, déjalo. – escucha a Jared decir desde el suelo. – déjalo ir.

—_Te golpeó, lo matare._

—Lo se, pero no es su culpa, quiere irse… déjalo. – su voz resignada hace que las emociones en Jensen se pongan en orden. No esta actuando racionalmente, al igual que tampoco esta pensando bien, aun esta doblegado por el dolor que ni siquiera le permite derramar lagrimas.

—No… yo… necesito descansar. – susurro, sentándose de nuevo en el suelo y dejándose caer sobre el futón. Las manos de Jared se adhirieron de nuevo a su cuerpo, y sus labios se apoderaron de los suyos, besándolo con fuerza, buscando absorber el dolor que sabe su cuerpo posee al igual que su alma.

—Lo siento, Jen. – susurra, colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho de Jensen, acariciándole hasta llegar a sus anchos hombros que masajea buscando des tensarlos. Funciona. Jensen se relaja hasta quedarse completamente laxo en el futón. Es un momento que Jared aprovecha para besarle el mismo, mordiendo sus mullidos labios con amor, mientras susurra esas dos palabras que ya antes habían desarmado a Jensen. —Te amo. No se porque pero te amo.

No recibe respuesta y no le importa, nunca ha esperado nada a cambio, nunca ha querido nada a cambio de su cariño, solo le ofrece todo el amor puro que tiene a Jensen y deja que quede de su parte si aceptarlo o no hacerlo. Porque Jared ya ha hecho todo, ya se ha rendido a ese hombre con olor a muerte y con sabor a vida.

Se deja lamer y Jared lo aprecia, que le dejen usar ese cuerpo no importa si Ian lo esta viendo con reproche desde la ventana mientras tiene a Jensen endureciéndose en su boca, calentándose entre sus labios que lo chupan con ganas hasta dejar que se cuele al fondo de su garganta.

Arranca un orgasmo que les deja mareados a ambos, lo suficiente para que Jensen olvide por unos segundos lo que le agita.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Japón.<strong>

**Parque Fiji (Komae).**

**2 de Diciembre de 2011.**

— ¿Qué vas a hacer en casa? – le pregunta su madre por teléfono, suena mejor que cuando la llamo hace cuatro días, pero no animada del todo. – quédate allí, pasa tus días con ese chico Jared, y no vengas aquí, ya tendrás tiempo de hacerlo, cariño.

No suena convencido cuando responde, pero es su madre, su tonta madre la que no comprende que esta en peligro, por lo que le ha dicho Jared durante todos estos días, obligado a contarle la verdad, y aunque el primer día le pego un puñetazo y le dejo sangrando sentado en una banca en ese mismo parque.

La verdad no era otra que algo que su escepticismo no podía aceptar, algo que involucraba a su padre, a Morgan y a una mujer que había muerto hace unos días bajo las mismas circunstancias que los otros dos, con el cuello rebanado en dos.

Desangrados hasta la muerte, según Jared, todos habían muerto por que estaban siendo seguidos por el demonio que le había traído a la vida, ese mismo que ahora le daba ese olor particular a su alma.

Así que su trabajo básicamente consistía en salvar a su madre de lo que sea que buscara ese demonio.

— Mama, necesito ir, necesito protegerte. – susurro, viendo como Ian se acercaba por el caminito de piedra entre los columpios y la rueda giratoria. – por favor, necesitas cuidarte y…

—Mac esta haciendo un buen trabajo conmigo. – dijo, perdiendo la paciencia. – Estoy bien, Jensen, quiero decir… nunca he estado mejor… y si, sueno como una perra, pero tu padre… no era lo mejor para mi, lo ame mucho, pero siempre fue este… bastardo perfeccionista al que no podía llevar. Lo siento, pero no quiero que vengas y arruines tu trabajo.

—Wow… - susurra una vez su madre ha colgado.

—Por eso las mujeres son todas brujas. – dice Ian, subiéndose a la banca y limpiándose las patas traseras. - ¿Qué? No veas.

— Ok, y esa es la razón por la que estoy con Jared, o con cualquier hombre en general. – replica, dejándose caer contra el respaldo.

— ¿Jared? Pufff… ese es una mujer más, tan niña como su madre respecto al trabajo, esa perra estúpida. – el gato gruño algo mas bajo mientras seguía a lo suyo.

— ¿Conociste a su madre? – pregunto Jensen inocentemente.

Ian se subió a su pecho, golpeando el rostro con una de sus patas delanteras antes de saltar al suelo.

— ¿Qué si le conocía preguntas, imbécil? Claro que le conocía, fue la estúpida bruja que me convirtió en esto. – el gato desapareció de nuevo por los matorrales, dándole a Jensen la impresión de que cada vez que estaban a solas, él y el gato, se enteraba de mas secretos de Jared que con el mismo Jared.

El chico era todo un libro cerrado, con problemas de crecimiento y problemas de actitud. Algunos días estaba tan feliz que se podía palpar, otros era tan deprimente con toda su patraña de sentimientos problemáticos que provenían de cualquiera que lo tocara por mucho tiempo. Pero después de la muerte de su padre, Jared había estado callado, recogido si se podía decir.

No le gustaba hablar del tema, pero por medio de Ian descubrió que no era por no inducir a Jensen al llanto, sino por razones propias. Jared era adoptado por el monje del templo, allí es donde vivía cuando no estaba en el Café Yanaka o en el Parque Fiji, incluso en el curso. Jared no le gustaba hablar de ello y según el gato había perdido a sus padres a temprana edad, ahora resulta que también se enteraba por el jodido gato que la madre de Jared era una jodida bruja.

Dio un suspiro largo mientras volvía a su sitio, debía estar diseñando, pero no habían salido más que dos líneas largas que representaban cada torre.

—Hey, lamento haberte echo esperar tanto. – Jared llevaba una camisa blanca y sus pantalones caquis, una bufanda azul electico cubriendo su cuello. – estaba… ocupado.

— ¿En que? Si se puede saber, señor secretos y mi madre es una bruja que convirtió al gato que supuestamente era de la naturaleza. – respondió Jensen, con tanta presteza que Jared pensó que todo era una broma, hasta que, desafortunadamente noto que era todo lo contrario.

— Jen…

—No, no, no, nada de Jen. Puedes decirme esa clase de cosas, ¿sabes? Estoy en desventaja frente a ti, chiquillo.

— Es solo que… a veces tengo miedo de que veas mucha mierda sobrenatural y termines… no se, ¿huyendo? – esa es una buena respuesta, considerando que mas de una vez Jensen ha estado por correr al aeropuerto.

— Incluso así no es excusa suficiente. – responde, negando con su cabeza. – vamos, háblame de ti.

—Pero Jen… se supone que hoy…

—Nada. Hoy hablamos de ti. Estoy cansado de escuchar de mí. – responde tajantemente.

—Bien. – dice resignado, y maldición si Jensen no quiere besar esos labios que ahora hacen un puchero. - ¿Qué quieres saber?

— Quiero que empieces desde el principio, y con eso me refiero a ¿en serio tu madre era una bruja?

—Si, una muy mala. - responde suspirando. - podía ver yokais, y espíritus y esas cosas. Pero no sabía como controlar su poder y era muy mala haciéndolo. Mi padre siempre peleaba con ella por que no maduraba respecto a los espíritus, y la casa donde Vivian siempre terminaba en llamas o con todo en su interior siendo destruido. Ella no era popular entre los espíritus. Fue cuando naci yo. – dijo con un suspiro resignado. – los espíritus la alejaban de la cuna, le decían lo inútil que era como madre y que yo moriría bajo su cuidado. Estaban tan enfadados que trajeron a un psíquico, Ian. – sonrió al tiempo que Jensen alzaba las cejas incrédulo. – Ian me robo de la cuna, y mi madre lo maldijo, fue así como… termino gato. Me odia por eso, pero luego de eso consiguió llevarme a rastras al templo de su padre, que supo de inmediato que el era su hijo… pero nunca, nunca he intentado devolverlo a su lugar forma original.

— Así que a pesar de ser un gato gruñón es uno muy bueno. – Jensen dijo, riéndose por lo bajo. – esto es absurdo.

—Jen…

—No, no en el mal sentido, solo que, desde el principio siempre fue un imbécil conmigo y todo porque te esta cuidando… de mi. – parecía claro como el cristal ahora, el como los sentimientos del gato se manifestaban. – es un buen amigo.

—Lo es… también hay algo mas que quiero decirte. – susurro, acariciando su cabeza. – no tengo veinte.

— ¿Qué? – ahora si va a matarlo.

—Es que… cuando me hago débil, porque uso mucha energía, me vuelvo joven, y cuando estoy descansado vuelvo a la normalidad, y tú dijiste eso, y te mentí porque pensé que sonaría menos raro, si tengo veintisiete.

— ¿Y que diablos haces en tu… no se, forma de adolescente? – esta a punto de levantar su puño y darle una colleja, jura que esta por hacerlo.

— Es que… note que te gusto mas así… joven, en la cama…. Y me gusta también, es solo jugar con mi edad, el mismo demonio me ayuda… lo siento, Jen.

—Eres hombre muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Japón.<strong>

**3 de Diciembre de 2011**

Le toma seis días encontrarle.

Cuando lo hace, siente miedo de acercarse.

No es el humano en cuestión, sino la persona que le rodea, el como todo el olor del médium esta sobre el, y como hasta ha conseguido pegar como protector del humano a un demonio yokai grande, un caballo como el, quizás no tan poderoso, pero lo suficiente como para bloquear parte de sus poderes.

Las casualidades de que su humano se hubiera juntado con un médium son muy pocas, así que debe de haber alguien detrás de eso.

Cerca de la casa donde el humano vivía, había un rastro de olor donde ese hombre de Irlanda parecía haber dejado un rastro muy fuerte. No le fue difícil rastrear su olor al cuerpo de la mujer dueña de la casa, y de allí al templo donde el médium vivía.

Al menos ya sabia cual era su siguiente objetivo solo por diversión.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Japón.<strong>

**Café Yanaka (Komae)**

**6 de Diciembre de 2011.**

Es evidente que ha llegado allí por culpa de Jared. Si el chiquillo tenia una idea extraña, el tendía a seguirla. A veces le costaba pensar que en menos de un mes su padre, tanto el biológico como su tutor, habían muerto; a veces le costaba entender que el que lo haya superado tan rápido es todo gracias al chiquillo que en estos momentos escapa de sus brazos riéndose.

El local esta cerrado. Son más de las ocho de la noche y nadie pasa por la calle de enfrente a menos que sea en autos. Por eso se han permitido dejarse llevar.

Jared pesaba cien kilos cuando se lo sentó en las piernas, besándole lento y acariciando su baja espalda con mas cariño que lujuria. Así habían empezado, con mordiscos lentos y risitas traviesas que terminaron abruptamente cuando un niño de al menos trece años le veía, desde la misma posición en la que antes tenia a Jared. El pequeño le veía dudoso, como esperando que estallara, pero al ver que no hacia nada, decidió sumarse al juego, apoderándose de sus labios y tomando sus mejillas. El calor era el mismo, la lujuria era la misma y su erección permanecía poderosamente erecta debajo de las piernas del ahora pequeño cuerpo que tenia debajo de el.

Era un bastardo enfermo, lo supo desde que los labios del niño se posaron sobre los suyos y los acepto. Jared tenia ese picante que el había necesitado toda su vida, esas ganas de pecar que Jared decía eran normales en el. Claro que eran normales, mas cuando observaba con una erección como el niño lamia ese piercing que poseía entre su dedo corazón y dedo índice, demostrándole lo fascinante que lo conseguía.

—Eres un cerdo. – murmuro, al ver como el pequeño bajaba de sus rodillas aun sin decir nada, dejando besitos pequeños por todo su pecho que estaba al descubierto gracias a las manos del Jared "grande".

—No me importa. – murmuro el niño, enterrando su nariz en su entrepierna, sus manos acariciando los muslos de Jensen, sus manos eran tan pequeñas en comparación con su verdadera apariencia, que era difícil en no concentrarse en lo diminuto que era. – quiero chuparte la polla. – murmuro boqueando aire caliente sobre la erección de Jensen. - ¿me dejas?

Rogando como un buen chico, hizo que Jensen sonriera, acariciando sus mejillas sonrojadas, mas regordetas debido a su corta edad y aun así en perfecta resonancia con sus miembros pequeños y delicados.

— ¿Aquí o en la cama? Tengo un par de cosas que quiero hacerte, y follarte la boca con esos labios pequeños y rosados esta entre una de ellas. – susurra, introduciendo su dedo pulgar en la boca de Jared. Dejando que el niño le succionara, metiéndose el dedo hasta donde este terminaba y sacándolo de su boca.

— ¿Puedo tener tu leche en mi rostro? – pregunto poniéndose de pie de un saltito adorable mientras sonreía, hoyuelos y dientes por todas partes.

— Puedes tener todo si sigues hablándome así. – era cierto, a estas alturas si Jared le propusiera follar en publico, iría a la cárcel con orgullo.

—A las mantitas será entonces… - dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Decir que aun estaba en shock era poco, seguramente el mismo le había dado un nuevo significado a esa expresión. Busco con su mirada alguna ventana abierta y cuando no consiguió ninguna se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba. Jared le esperaba, su delgado cuerpo de niño envuelto en el yukata que le quedaba enorme, el mismo se había sorprendido cuando había visto a Jared esa noche, apenas vestido debajo del traje japonés, con plumas saliendo de su cabello y las mejillas igual de rojas que las del pequeño que estaba sentado.

—Jen, rápido. – exigió, moviendo sus manitas de un lado a otro, Jesús, parecía mas pequeño que antes. – ¡Jeeeeen!

— Ya voy, ¿no eres del tipo niño malcriado no? – pregunta, quitándose la camisa y desabrochando el pantalón. – porque no me gustan los niños malcriados. – dice, y suena amenazante para Jared que enseguida se lleva las manos a los glúteos, defendiendo su dignidad al entender las palabras de Jensen.

—No me pegues, seré un buen chico. – murmuro, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Jensen con una sonrisita adorable que era difícil perder de vista, mucho menos cuando las manos del niño se acercaron a ayudarle con el cinturón.

—Esas no son cosas que hacen los chicos buenos, Jay, ¿desde cuando eres un pervertido? – pregunto con algo de dificultad al sentir los labios adherirse a su erección sobre su ropa interior. Dando pequeñas succiones que erizaron los vellos de su nuca. – Más arriba…

Jensen pierde el control de su moral cuando esa diminuta boca toma gran parte de su miembro, dejando que este resbale dentro de esa deliciosa boca que se mueve torpemente por toda su extensión, dándole un toque morboso a toda la situación.

—Jay… deberíamos… - murmuro, acariciándole el cabello al pequeño.

Pero este no se detiene, continua chupando hasta que Jensen termina recostado en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas, dejando que Jared siga con sus esfuerzos por tragárselo entero, tarea imposible para un infante como lo era ahora.

Las pequeñas manos se acercaron a su rostro, a la vez que abría sus ojos, observando la sonrisa traviesa de Jared, que se relamió los labios.

—Quiero más. – dijo con su voz de niño, colocándose encima de Jensen, que lo observo con detenimiento.

— ¿Es esto una prueba? ¿Cuantos años tienes? – dijo casi sin voz, llevando sus manos a las estrechas caderas.

—Tengo siete, papi Jen. – respondió el niño soltando una risita cuando Jensen dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás con un fuerte golpe.

—Estas loco... Nos condenas al infierno... - murmuro, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza cuando dirigió sus largos dedos a la estrecha entrada. – no entrare.

— Pero yo quieroooo... - gimoteo, al borde de las lagrimas cruzándose de brazos con un puchero grande en sus hinchados labios. -¿quieres mas saliva? Puedo darte saliva.- indico metiéndose dos deditos a la boca para luego llevarlos a donde estaban los de Jensen, con una mueca malévola que demostraba que aun era el maldito de Jared allí dentro.

Jensen pudo sentir todo el movimiento que el chiquillo hizo, hasta cuando introdujo el primer dedo, penetrándose con desesperación, su respiración agitándose y sus mejillas sonrojándose con el calor. Era un rostro demasiado joven para sentir esa clase de placer, y Jensen en estos momentos no era más que un depravado que buscaba ayudarle alcanzar el orgasmo masturbando esa diminuta polla libre de vellos y tan delgada que con dos dedos la abarcaba completa.

Jensen estuvo a punto de correrse cuando con su mano libre introdujo su dedo corazón en el estrecho ano produciendo que el niño gritara y se retorciera sobre el teniendo un orgasmo lleno de espasmos pero sin expulsar una gota de semen de su aun muy joven cuerpo.

Exhausto, Jared se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Jensen, dejando que este le siguiera preparando mientras el mismo llevaba una mano para masturbar el grueso y apetitoso miembro del rubio arquitecto.

En poco tiempo, el niño volvió a excitarse, impulsándose hacia los dedos de Jensen que ya eran tres que estrechaban sus paredes internas hasta donde podía, recién ahora comenzaba a tener esperanzas de que esto no terminara en el masturbándose sobre el rostro del pequeño – aunque no sonara tan mal – y de que lograría meterse en ese estrecho culo y poder llenar una vez mas a Padalecki.

Retiro sus dedos con delicadeza, dejando que el agujero se cerrara buscando atrapar sus dedos en el cálido interior. Una mirada basto para que Jared se sentara sobre su polla, restregándola entre sus nalguitas adelante y hacia atrás, llenándose del liquido pre seminal que brotaba de ella, era todo un calienta pollas y sabia como encender a Jensen con cada pequeño movimiento incluyendo la jugada sucia que realizo cuando tuvo la mirada de Jensen sobre el, estrujando entre sus dedos sus diminutos pezones.

—Lléname de polla. – pidió, sacando su lengua y lamiendo la barbilla de Jensen.

Como si ya no fuera difícil para Jensen aguantar las ganas de metérsela de una estocada, ahora tenia que resistir la tentación de follarselo duro sin esperar a que el cuerpo tan joven se acostumbrara.

—La próxima vez no tendré piedad, Jared. – susurro a su oído, tomándolo por debajo de sus axilas para alinearlo con su polla que quedo tentadoramente sobre el arrugado conjunto de músculos que se contrajo.

El arquitecto nunca pensó que una penetración se le haría tan forzosa, mucho menos pensó que lo haría con un niño de ¿Cuántos años es que tenia? Prefería no recordarlo, no cuando ese interior de terciopelo le esta succionando la polla hasta el punto de dejarle viendo estrellas detrás de sus parpados. Es exactamente como su boca, pecadora y pendenciera, pero con ese ultimo toque que hace a Jensen embestir como si su vida dependiera de ello, de la intensidad con la que le folla el culo.

Se corre cuando esa voz infantil se lo ordena, dejando caer su espalda en el futón y resoplando como un toro mientras siente su propio semen caer sobre sus muslos luego de resbalar sobre su polla.

—Gracias, Jen. – es Jared quien habla, Jared el gran bastardo de cuerpo torneado.

Así se duerme, rápidamente, después de escuchar el suave "te amo", y con el se van todas sus preocupaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Japón.<strong>

**Parque Fiji (Komae).**

**7 de Diciembre de 2011**

Desafortunadamente se levanta con ese día con una mala noticia, pasa todo el día siendo interrogado, con Jared a su lado, traduciendo todo lo que dice, porque a estas alturas no es capaz de responder con coherencia cuando se ha enterado de la muerte de Kaoru. Es toda su maldita culpa, y esta claro que es un castigo de Dios por haber echo tal depravación la noche anterior.

—No es tu culpa, Jensen. – Jared ha intentado hacerle entrar en razón, tomándole del brazo, reteniéndole en su huida.

— ¿No es mi culpa? ¿Qué sabes tu de culpa mocoso depravado? – le había respondido, soltándose y casi pegándole un puñetazo en su intento por huir de su presencia.

En su camino a ciegas había terminado en el parque, sentando solo en medio de un par de cerezos grandes y viejos, lejos de donde Jared y el se sentaban, lejos de donde le había visto la primera vez. Aunque no tan lejos de donde Jared pudiera vigilarle. Sabia que Mizusu aun estaba protegiéndole, podía sentir su respiración pesada cerca de su nuca, pero no podía escucharle hablar, lo que era un ventaja por que de acuerdo a Ian, el gato, Mizusu era de los que no se callaban la boca.

A pesar de tener una compañía tan grande, se sentía solo, con pocas ganas de llorar y mas ganas de romper cosas que no podía tocar, como por ejemplo el rostro de la cosa que había estado asesinando a diestra y siniestra a sus dos padres, o al maldito que había acabado con la vida de Kaoru, dejando a Yuu y a Jun desesperanzados, ni siquiera había podido verle a los ojos.

—Quizás deberías intentar detenerlo. – Ian apareció entre unos matorrales cercanos, subiéndose a las piernas de Jensen y mirándole con aprehensión. – al demonio, digo.

— ¿Eso detendría las muertes? – pregunta, se escucha cansado y eso solo lo hunde un poco mas.

—Si, considerando que el siguiente es Jared. – responde, y solo así tiene la atención de un repentinamente angustiado Jensen.

— ¿Qué? – cuestiono, tomando al gato entre sus manos y alzándolo en vilo, sabiendo por experiencia que Ian odiaba que lo tocaran en su forma gato.

— ¡Suéltame, imbécil! – gruño dándole un zarpazo certero a las manos de Jensen que saco le saco sangre. – y si, Jared es el siguiente en su lista, es patrón, idiota, y no lo has visto aun.

— ¡NO SOY PSIQUICO! – grito, poniéndose de pie de un salto sin prestar atención al gato que había erizado todos sus vellos. - ¡No soy un maldito psíquico! ¿Cuándo vas a notar eso? No puedo ver el futuro, y no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, ¿Cómo diablos quieres que una puntos que no puedo ver?

Afortunadamente, para su mal humor no vio a la señora que regaba unos cerezos lejanos, ni como esta se alejaba murmurando algo sobre "_locos extranjeros"._

—Pero no eres estúpido. ¿Nunca has escuchado de los demonios que hacen tratos de un alma por un alma? – pregunto el gato, acostándose en el suelo y mirándole acusadoramente por el susto que le había pegado.

— No, bueno… no. – respondió cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues existen, ahora pon tus malditas piezas juntas.

— Ok… - Jensen cerró sus ojos, forzándose a pensar. – mi padre, hizo un trato, murió por ello, ¿Dónde están Jared, Kaoru y Jeff en este plan?

—Idiota. Ok, bien, te lo diré así… Jeff era un rico estrambótico, ¿cierto?

—Si, tenía sus gustos extraños.

—Pues uno de esos gustos eran los fantasmas, el espiritismo… conoció a una mujer, y esa mujer tenia una niña. ¿Estas perdido?

—Te sigo.

—Esta mujer y Jeff hicieron un trato, de dinero, y tu padre no pago nada para que la hija de esta mujer contactara al demonio.

—Ella era una psíquica.

—Una médium, imbécil. Y si, ella trajo el demonio, el demonio hizo el trato, te trajo a ti de vuelta, pero no alcanzo a cobrar el alma de tu hermano. Fue exorcizado. – respondió dando un bufido.

— Pero volvió.

—Si, dejo un gran rastro en el alma de la niña, las almas de los niños son perfectamente corruptibles, y la de ella lo fue aun mas, no era muy fuerte.

— ¿Quién lo exorcizo?

—Cazadores, ya muertos, cazados por las criaturas que mataban. – respondió el gato, negando con la cabeza. - ¿puedes ver los puntos?

—Ok, Jeff muere primero porque sugirió la idea, por lo que… conocía a mi padre. – dice con un poco de dificultad, desconocía totalmente esa información. – mi padre muere de segundo… por ser mi padre, y esta mujer, asumo que esta muerta también… - dice, dejando la frase a medias para que el gato le de la aprobación.

—Bien muerta.

— Ok… Kaoru conocía a Jeff… el demonio pudo haber visto que… ella me conocía, por lo que… la asesino.

—Kaoru conocía a Jared, Jared es un médium y controla demonios. Jeff te envió a japon para darte protección cuando se entero por medio de esta psíquica que su hija había desaparecido, luego de que el demonio se presentara ante ella, esa mujer sabia que todos morirían, Jensen… Morgan te protegió al enviarte cerca de Jared, quien lleva siendo profesor de japonés por apenas solo un año, ¡el mismo año que Morgan lleva conociendo la noticia!

Las verdades llegaban a el como una ráfaga de cuchillos que le rompían poco a poco, diablos, el gato de verdad esperaba que averiguara todo eso por su cuenta.

— ¿Jared me mintió? – susurro, porque de todo lo que mas dolía es que el castaño siempre le había tenido como objetivo a el.

—Eso no importa ahora. Tonto. Ese idiota se enamoro de ti desde la primera vez que te vio, es un tonto, ya lo sabes. Ahora tienes que preocuparte como enfrentaras a ese demonio. – el gato se puso de pie, caminado hacia Jensen sobre sus cuatro mullidas patas.

— ¿Cómo lo matare si Jared no puede hacerlo?

— Porque tienes una pieza de el dentro, tu mueres, el demonio muere.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Japón.<strong>

**Templo de Komae**

**7 de Diciembre de 2011**

—Sal, gatito, donde quieras que estés, quiero jugar.

No le hizo falta alzar la mirada para saber que Roshirou le observaba desde la otra habitación, a través de la delgada tela. El monje no estaba nervioso, la primera regla para actuar contra el mal era precisamente no temerle. Y el mal rodeaba el templo en esos momentos, caminando por los bordes de la protección sagrada, en un cuerpo demasiado joven, muerto en el instante que el demonio había entrado en el.

— ¿Acaso el gatito no quiere jugar?

—Cuando salgas no hay vuelta atrás. – susurro Roshirou desde la otra habitación, mirándole sobre el pergamino que mantenía en el suelo, su mano apoyada sobre el. Manteniendo el sello sobre los alrededores.

—Lo se. –respondió. – pero es esto o el, y no le dejare morir por mi cobardía. – le aseguro, poniéndose de pie.

Llevaba una camisa purpura, oscura como la noche que comenzaba a caer, y sus pantalones caquis. Iba descalzo como le era costumbre cuando estaba en el interior del templo, esta vez solo llevaba una pluma roja colgando de su oreja.

Abrió la puerta, localizando al demonio sentado en una de las rocas fuera del círculo, esperando paciente el momento en el que le tocara rajar su garganta.

A simple vista era hermosa, cabello rubio largo hasta debajo de las caderas, liso y luego curvado, ojos negros, llenos de maldad, y con un rostro tan infantil que a Jared no le era difícil verla el día en que se había firmado su muerte, un contrario sellado por su propia madre.

Le duele verla, ver lo hermosa que es y a la vez lo hermosa que nunca será, con un alma tan manchada que es inútil hacer el esfuerzo de volverla a la vida.

— Sabía que el gatito jugaría. Eras tu o el otro gatito indefenso. Al menos tú lo intentaras. – el demonio sonríe. – di mi nombre, gatito.

—Orias. – menciono, sin dejar que el odio se apoderara de su vos.

El demonio grito, retorciéndose en el cuerpo humano antes de romperlo, como un manojo de telas viejas, regando su sangre ya negra por todas las arenas del templo, dejando maldad desperdigada por cada rincón.

_Chobi_ limpiara luego, el yokai es un experto limpiando basura como esa.

El demonio era grande, un caballo como Mizusu, de color azul intenso y con cola de serpiente, perdiendo allí su forma de caballo. Es tan fuerte como lo fue Homi en su momento y es a el a quien recurre.

— ¡Homi! – grita, trayendo al toro fuera del pergamino, es tan grande como Orias, con largos cuernos saliendo de su cabeza humana, y fuertes cascos golpeteando el piso arenoso.

Pero a el toro no le da tiempo de dar el primer ataque cuando Orias se esta retorciendo, gritando con su voz gutural al aire, un grito que solo será oído por aquellos que quieran oír. Un grito de dolor y de terror que escapa de los labios de Jared al comprender lo que esta pasando.

Jensen.

Tiene que ser Jensen.

—Maldito, Ian. – mascullo, comenzando a correr escaleras abajo, escaleras interminables. – ¡Homi, retenlo! ¡No lo mates hasta que te lo ordene! – grito desesperado, sin apartar la vista de los escalones que bajaba a toda velocidad.

Jensen había hecho algo estúpido o ese demonio tenia secuaces, y maldición, ¿Por qué no podía verle en su mente? Estúpido, Ian. Maldito gato, por eso se mantendría gato mil años mas, de eso se encargaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Japón.<strong>

**Parque Fiji (Komae).**

**7 de Diciembre de 2011**

No duele.

No al principio de todas formas. Duele mas cuando esta en el suelo, sintiendo como el dolor se propaga al mismo ritmo que la sangre que brota de el, tiene una cortada en su mano, donde Mizusu le ha mordido intentando detener sus intenciones.

Ahora lo puede ver, es grande y tan hermoso como le ha dicho Jared que es. Pero ha sido inútil contra un humano, porque Mizusu es débil contra los humanos. Contra un demonio hubiese tenido todas las posibilidades, pero Jensen le ha tomado por sorpresa, rompiendo una de las estatuillas y encajándola en su abdomen. Fue tan fácil romper su piel que si sobrevive nunca vera algo filoso igual.

Siente a Ian lamer su sangre, no sabe con que propósito lo hace, pero lo agradece, la calidez y aspereza de su lengua le sana por dentro, le hace adormilado y torpe.

—No te duermas. – la voz del gato le susurra. – tienes que esperar a Jared.

—Jared… - repite, por supuesto, Jared, tiene que despedirse, pero no piensa que pueda, no piensa que pueda resistir. – dile que lo amo, por favor… dile que lo amo.


	5. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dublin, Irlanda<strong>

**2012**

El cementerio esta vacio.

Ni siquiera hay espíritus en el por lo que puede ver. Su cabello castaño no le da mucha opción, y se enfada tanto con el que esta a punto de cortarlo de un tajo con la navaja suiza en la cinturilla de su pantalón, cuando recuerda que lleva una cinta de goma en la mano y la usa para amarrarlo, domándolo con ella y logrando por fin ver normalmente.

Aun así, el cementerio sigue vacio.

No le toma mucho tiempo ubicar su tumba, lleva flores en una mano y un licor Blue Main en la otra, es el licor que tanto le gustaba tomar en Japón, y del único que el conocía.

Le extraña, aunque intente ocultarlo. Y su muerte le duele tanto como a todo aquel que le conoció.

Lidiar con su vieja madre fue mas difícil de lo que pensaba, la mujer le recordaba perfectamente, y cuando le vio, supo lo que verdaderamente se había llevado a su hijo. Que pese a ya no pasar tanto tiempo con la familia como cuando era joven, seguía siendo el favorito de la vieja mujer, quien ya tenía bastantes pérdidas que sobrellevar.

—Lo siento. – dijo. – no pude salvarle. – "Porque no quería ser salvado." No dice eso, porque no quiere ver como la mujer rompe en llanto, peca por tener un gran corazón.

El relicario cuelga de su cuello. Es como un gran recuerdo del pasado, algo que usa para protegerse aunque sepa que no es más que un relicario.

—Jay, por aquí. – Ian esta caminando frente a el, pequeños pasos y largos movimientos de cola. Ian esta un poco gordo, le preocupa que pierda su figura perfecta cuando le de por volverlo humano.

—Ya voy. – dice, girándose hacia el hombre que ha dejado atrás en silla de ruedas. Se le ve tan relajado, casi como si estuviera dormido. – Jen. – dice, atrayendo su atención.

Jensen Ackles lo ve casi de inmediato, dándole una mirada acusadora. Sabe que lo odia, lo odia porque el frio es horroroso y tuvieron que elegir este día para venir. Pero aun así, Jared sabe que Jensen nunca le odiaría en serio, le ama demasiado para eso.

No murió en aquel sacrificio.

No lo hizo, pero si quedo paralitico. No puede caminar, aunque puede mover sus manos perfectamente bien, y eso es suficiente para Jensen. Con las terapias en Japón dicen que quizás pueda volver a caminar en unos doce años. Jensen se burla y dice que para esa época ya lo habrá olvidado. Pero Jared mantiene la esperanza por los dos.

Se le ve delgado, pero más hermoso que nunca. Jensen dice que dieciséis horas en el quirófano le hacen eso a uno.

Hoy les toca visitar la tumba de Morgan.

Jared le ha contado la verdad a Jensen, de cómo Morgan no fue solo un padre para el, sino que para el médium también. Le conto de su obsesión de saber lo que los del mas allá pensaban y de cómo la madre de este le adopto como hijo hace años. Le conto toda la verdad y le pidió perdón, mientras Jensen se desangraba en sus brazos.

Gracias a Hinoe logro detener el sangramiento. Gracias a Chobi logro limpiar la sangre negra que se deslizaba fuera del cuerpo de Jensen.

—Me congelo aquí. – se quejo cuando Jared comenzó a rodar la silla en la dirección indicada por Ian.

—Lo se, cariño. –se ríe, besando su frente en un movimiento en el que se arriesga a perder la nariz. Si algo a descubierto de Jensen, es que cuando las cosas no son como quiere, se vuelve un gruñón de primera.

—No me digas cariño mientras mi culo se congela. – se queja, buscando seguramente arrancarle los cabellos.

—Me asegurare de calentarlo con mi lengua.

— ¡Por Dios! Jared, ¿no tienes respeto por los muertos?

—No les importa, Jen. Están muertos.

-FIN-


End file.
